Broken
by Blackjackxx
Summary: When Percy is kidnapped and tortured by the one he trusted most, will the goddess of the hunt and moon save him from himself? WARNING: contains graphic torture scenes.
1. Torture

**(A/N) Hello again! Yes it's another Pertemis/guardian of the hunt tale again. Sorry, but it's my favourite type of fanfiction. And yes, it's going to be depressing again, but everyone will live happily ever after. Maybe. **

**WARNING: Graphic torture scenes. **

**Disclaimer; I do not own the Percy Jackson series or the Heroes of Olympus, or any characters mentioned in this chapter. My buddy Rick does. **

**La story;**

"SILENCE!" Zeus thundered, desperate for some relief from the bickering Olympians. The arguments died down, and all looked at Zeus expectantly. In the quiet, they finally noticed some subdued sobbing. Poseidon was slumped over, with tears trickling down his wearied face.

"Brother?" Zeus said gently, not wishing to enrage the Sea god.

"How can you argue at a time like this? When h-he's gone? My poor, poor child. My little boy" Poseidon cried, and everyone looked down.

Due to it being the winter solstice, both camps and most nature beings were gathered for the annual meeting. But this was no ordinary council gathering.

"We're sorry Poseidon" Hades apologised, and Poseidon nodded his head dejectedly, and delved back into his thoughts.

"Now, does anyone have ANY information on Perseus Jackson?" Zeus pleaded, but everyone shook their heads.

Despite his past qualms over the sea spawn, Zeus and most in the godly world, had realised their misgivings. Anything and everything Percy Jackson did was out of the good of his heart, and for the benefit of others. Never for himself.

And then that bitch-that traitor- Annabeth Chase, had led him on, all of them on to believe that she was a hero. But poor Perseus, he fell in love with her, and she betrayed him.

Percy's true friends-his cousins, were a few of the most distraught. Nico looked more depressed than usual, and Thalia was crying at her patron's feet. She was the only hunter at the meeting because she was the lieutenant. At first, it was a nationwide hunt for the lost saviour that involved gods, demigods and nature spirits alike. But after a year and a half, everyone was losing hope.

"I dunno why you're all worked up. He's probably fine." Ares grumbled, but immediately shut up after the glares everyone shot him. Ares was the only god who still didn't care what happened to "the punk". Even Hera, notorious demigod hater, worried for Percy's safety. After all, he did save Olympus, and more importantly, her family.

An Ares child shot to his dad's defence.

"He probably ran away from a battle, and can't handle the shame." He yelled. Thalia whirled around, fury and electricity dancing in her eyes.

"Have you ever met Percy?" she demanded, lightning flickering across her form. Everyone immediately backed away.

"No..." the Ares kid whimpered, cowering.

"Then let me tell you something about him; Percy Jackson is the bravest, humblest, and greatest hero this world has ever known. There is only one fight he has ever backed away from, and that was when he was fighting Enchidna, the mother of monsters and the Chimera, WHEN HE WAS TWELVE! That was only because he had been poisoned, he had lost his sword and was trapped six hundred meters in the air! And he when he did it, he thought he was going to die, so he sacrificed himself to save the mortals trapped with him. So no. Percy would never run from a fight, and even if he did, he would have the decency to OWN UP TO IT" Thalia screamed, and the room cheered in agreement.

"So where is he then?" Nico whispered, and everyone fell solemn again.

"Well, we know that it's got something to do with the Athena spawn." Demeter spat, for once not focusing on cereal. It's that serious.

Athena looked down in shame at the mention of her daughter. She had realised that it was her daughter who was not worthy of Percy, not the other way around. Her daughter was not worthy of anyone.

"Was there any more information on that blasted laptop of hers?" Hades asked in disgust.

When Percy took Annabeth for a date, the Stoll brothers had decided to steal a laptop from Annabeth, seeing as she had so many. They found this particular one taped to underneath her bed, hidden from sight. But nothing can be hidden from a child of Hermes. After asking (blackmailing) one of the Hephaestus kids to hack into it, they discovered files. Files which contained numerous plans to overthrow the gods, but one was the most intriguing. It was Percy's file. It had simply one word in it;

**_Destroy. _**

Percy Jackson never returned from his date with Annabeth, and Annabeth never returned to camp. Silena Beauregard wasn't the only spy at Camp Half-Blood.

"Pain. So much pain." Hestia whispered from the hearth at the end of the room.

"What do you mean sister? Who's pain?" Zeus asked, and the small goddess slowly turned around, the flames dying into embers, flickering pathetically. The hearth cast an eerie glow over Hestia's mournful face.

"Perseus'" she whispered.

Suddenly two hell hounds burst into the throne room. Artemis raised her bow and was about to fire, but Hades waved her off. They ran to their master and bowed. They seemed to talk frantically in Hades mind.

If possible, Hades paled, and his nightmare black eyes widened. He gasped and leapt off his throne and ran into a shadow.

Everyone was shocked to say the least. Hades _never_ ran, and no-one ever leaves a council meeting without Zeus' permission. But what stunned everyone the most was the fact that the Lord of the Dead looked scared. Hades hardly ever revealed his emotions, but he lost all demeanour at whatever his hell hounds told him.

Hades rushed back into the throne room, but he wasn't alone. He was carrying the body of a teenager that was dripping with blood from wounds that covered the entirety of his body. The teenager was limp and clearly unconscious, if not dead. His skin toned matched Hades' it was so pale. The weirdest thing was that Hades looked upset.

Hades placed the boy on the floor in the middle of the room, and knelt down holding the teenager's head gently. Apollo immediately ran off his and knelt beside the boy but faltered when he saw the boy's face.

"Oh my gods..." Apollo whispered. This got everyone worried-usually nothing could interrupt Apollo from helping the wounded.

"Quick Apollo, he's dying!" Hades yelled, snapping the young god from his shock.

Artemis' P.O.V

"Quick Apollo, he's dying!" Hades yelled. _Since when did he care about someone dying_, I thought.

All the other gods and I ran to see who was so important that it got the God of the Dead worried. I had a sickening feeling in my stomach, something that warned me of something bad. I approached the child, and nearly fainted.

My hand flew to my mouth, and Poseidon cried out. Most other gods simply gasped as the demigods and nature spirits watched us in curiosity.

"Percy..." I breathed. The demigods and others gasped, and began to cry at the sight of their saviour. Thalia and Nico ran over and joined the circle around their friend.

Percy Jackson was lying on the floor, dying. At that moment, I vowed that I would find and kill whoever did this to him.

"Everybody out apart from the gods!" Zeus bellowed, and they reluctantly trudged out, gripping each other for comfort. I looked around to see that Thalia and Nico hadn't moved.

"That meant you both too." Zeus said angrily.

"I am not going to leave my friend. Not when we've just found him, and definitely not like this!" Thalia said defiantly and Nico nodded in agreement. Seeing the look in their eyes, Zeus nodded in defeat.

I looked at Percy's broken body in distress. It was a wonder that he survived such savagery. His skin was sliced to ribbons and several bones were clearly shattered. There were numerous burns across his skin.

"Where was he?" I asked Hades. He could barely take his eyes off Percy, and he was shaking slightly.

"Tartarus.." Hades whispered, and we all gasped. Percy was in Tartarus?

"NO!" Poseidon, Thalia and Nico and I yelled. We all cried, and many other had tears in their eyes.

"Hades, what did you see?" Zeus asked, and he shuddered.

"It was horrific. H-he was chained to a wall in a cell that was full of torture instruments. They were so cruel and evil, that even I wouldn't dream of using them. There was so much blood- it was everywhere." Hades muttered, and I looked at the boy-no _man_, on the ground beside me in horror.

_Oh Percy...What happened to you?_

Apollo was sending gold pulses of healing energy when suddenly he stopped.

"He's stopped breathing." Apollo cried. Sure enough, Percy's bloodied chest wasn't moving, and I began to cry. For the first time in my life, I actually cared whether a man lived or died. Thalia wrapped her arms around me as we sobbed together.

"DO SOMETHING!" Poseidon wept, terrified at the prospect of losing his child.

Apollo gathered a huge ball of energy in his hands and slammed it into Percy's chest with all his might. Percy drew a ragged breath, and I sighed in relief.

Apollo summoned a syringe and injected nectar into Percy's veins, causing them to glow golden for a few seconds.

"Dionysus, search his memories." Zeus commanded.

Dionysus nodded and he closed his eyes and placed his hands on Percy's head.

The wine god suddenly cried out and scuttled away from Percy, staring at him in horror.

"What? What did you see?" Poseidon asked frantically, fearing for his son. Dionysus brought his knees to his chest, shivering slightly.

"The things they did...horrible, terrible things. Poor, poor child. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" Dionysus sobbed. What could have possibly happened to make Dionysus of all people like this?

"Show us." I said, but Dionysus shook his head.

"I-I can't. You don't understand what happened down there, it was..." Dionysus trailed off.

"Do it" Zeus ordered. Dionysus took a shaky breath and held out his hand. A purple beam flew out and hit us all. Suddenly we were transported into Percy's memories.

We were in a dark, musky cell. The walls were dripping with blood and grim. There was no light, yet you could clearly see the figure at the end of the room.

Percy was chained to a wall, his shackles cutting deeply into his wrists as he hung limply. His shirt was removed, leaving his bruised, bleeding chest bare and defenceless. There was a huge pool of blood at his feet, and he seemed to be trembling slightly, despite being unconscious. A cold laugh at the end of the cell brought him round.

"Did you really think I loved you? That anyone loved you?" The voice goaded. It was a female, but it seemed familiar.

Annabeth Chase stepped out of the shadows, twirling a knife.

"What's the matter Percy?" she asked with false innocence "don't you like our little sessions together?"

With that, she brought the knife down deeply across Percy's chest too many times to count. But Percy didn't cry out, he just stared at her with sorrow filled eyes, as if her betrayal hurt him more than his sliced chest.

Suddenly, the cell door swung open, and Kronos, Hyperion and Oceanus walked in.

"Look at the saviour of Olympus now! Beaten and defenceless to our mercy. Do you think that your friends are even looking for you? Your dad? Because they're not!" Kronos laughed, and Percy looked at the floor, a tear leaking from his eyes.

"We've come to give you that offer again. If you join us and help destroy the Western Civilisation, we'll stop the fun-oops, sorry, I meant torture." Kronos offered.

"Never." Percy refused. His voice was dry and husky, as if he hadn't drank in months.

Kronos brought out his scythe and began to make long slow slices all over Percy's body. Percy screamed in pain as the blade cut at his soul. Kronos stopped for a second, and looked at Oceanus. He threw sea water over Percy, healing the wounds for another round of torture. They repeated this process several times, with Annabeth grinning sadistically in the corner.

Hyperion walked over, and began to burn Percy with Greek fire. He then proceeded to beat him, breaking many bones, and causing major internal bleeding. Hyperion slammed Percy's head against the wall, and forced a vial of yellow liquid down his throat. Immediately, Percy began to shake and convulse, and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. Mottled blood poured out of his mouth, and he stopped fitting. He tensed and gasped in pain, choking on his own blood.

"Wonderful thing, Chimera poison isn't it?" Kronos laughed, and sliced open Percy's abdomen. He then poured in the poison and sealed it with salt water. Percy screamed and shook in agony.

"My turn!" Annabeth sang gleefully. She then plunged two swords through Percy's chest, missing his major organs but tearing through muscle. Slowly, she began to twist the swords, causing Percy to cry out in pain. She dislocated his arms and broke several ribs. Percy looked at her and said one word.

"Why?"

"Because of the same reasons as Luke, silly! You really should pay attention!" She scolded, and stepped back into the shadows.

"So, son of Poseidon, want to feel what it's like to drown?" Oceanus asked, and raised his hand to Percy. He began to choke, and water and blood poured from his mouth.

"Oceanus, boil the water in his lungs!" Kronos laughed, and Oceanus obliged. Percy writhed and cried out in pain as he was boiled alive from the insides.

Hyperion stepped forward, and sent several shafts of burning light, searing Percy's skin.

Tears of pain, agony and sorrow leaked from his eyes.

Kronos and Hyperion walked over to Percy and began to beat him, snapping any intact bones he had left. Eventually the pain and blood loss overcame him, and he fell into unconsciousness.

The memory died away, and we all looked at Percy in distress and horror.

"I'm so sorry my poor child. How could we let this happen?" Hera whispered as she stroked Percy's hair. Poseidon could do little more than sob at his son's suffering. Ares had thrown up at the end of the room.

"That was one of the nice days." Dionysus said, and we all looked at him in shock.

"What did you just say?" Zeus asked, disbelievingly.

"I said, that was one of the nice days. They did so much worse. Unimaginable things." Dionysus stated.

Thalia looked sick at what she just witnesses, and Nico had fainted.

"My boy..." Poseidon whispered. I was paralysed in horror. How could anything be worse than that? How could someone do such a thing, especially to a child. I was ripped from my thoughts by a small groan.

Percy squeezed Thalia's hand, which was clenched around his in a death grip.

"Percy?" Thalia asked through sobs.

"Thalia?" Percy mumbled and we gave a cry of relief. Thalia sniffed and wiped away her tears, and managed a small smile.

"Yeah Perce, it's me." she choked, barely holding back tears.

"I...thought you'd forgotten me..." he mumbled again, making us cry harder.

"N-no Percy, we could never forget you." Thalia cried.

"Why are you crying?" Percy asked, his eyes still closed.

"Because I'm happy to see you. Do you think you could open your eyes for me?" Thalia pleaded.

"No Thalia, I'm tired. I'm just going to sleep" Percy replied. Apollo frantically shook his head.

"If he goes to sleep, he may slip into a coma, and possibly die." Apollo whispered, and we panicked, but Thalia stayed relatively calm.

"Please Percy, for me!" Thalia exclaimed.

"Alright" Percy said, opening his eyes a fraction, but then quickly squeezing them shut again. "Too bright. Is Apollo smiling or something?"

We all chuckled, and Demeter ran to switch the lights off.

"Okay, try again Perce. Please." Thalia said, swallowing back tears. He opened his eyes, and we all gasped. They had lost their usual sparkle, and seemed dull and sorrow filled. They seemed to have seen a hundred wars and thousand deaths. I could see his pain and suffering, and it broke my heart.

"Is he okay?" Percy asked, looking at Nico who was still passed out. He returns from a year and a half of daily torture, and he asks if someone else is okay? Apparently everyone else shared my thoughts, as they all stared at him in shock.

"Nico's fine Perce, he just...watched a very scary horror film" Thalia lied, but Percy raised an eyebrow.

"The son of Hades got so scared from watching a horror film, he passed out? Must've been terrifying." Percy stated.

"Yeah, Percy, it was" Thalia said, tears trailing down her face. Percy reached up and gently brushed them away.

"Don't cry Pinecone face." Percy whispered, and I marvelled at his caring nature. Percy tried to sit up, but gasped, grabbing his chest, and flew back down.

"Ow" he muttered, clenching his jaw. He was obviously in a great deal of pain, but trying not to show it. He began to hyperventilate, making Poseidon shake with worry.

"Where does it hurt Percy?" Apollo asked and I looked at him in worry.

"Everywhere" Percy muttered, a small trail of blood pouring from his mouth. Percy's whole body went limp and he lost consciousness.

"Percy! No, Percy!" Poseidon cried, gripping his son's shoulder.

"Percy? Can you hear me?" Apollo asked, shining a light in his eyes, but Percy was unresponsive.

"I need to take him to my palace. I can treat him properly there with the correct equipment." Apollo said, flashing himself and Percy out. I gagged at the pool of blood left on the floor. Thalia began to cry again, and everyone else couldn't hold back their tears.

"H-he thought we didn't care..." Poseidon sobbed, and the seas below thrashed in response to their master's sadness. "I need to go with him. I won't lose him again."

Poseidon flashed out, and we all stood up.

"Annabeth Chase must suffer for what she did to our hero. I will personally rip her apart."

This came from the least likely person; Hestia. Her eyes were pits of roiling flames, but today they weren't comforting. They were cold and merciless, hungry for justice.

"I look forward to that, aunt" I growled. No-one hurts Perseus. Not after everything he's done for us. Even Zoe, who hated men the most out of my hunters, grew to love and respect him.

"I will return to camp, but I will not tell the children of what transpired. Only Chiron." Dionysus said before flashing out to Camp Half-Blood.

"I must also return to my hunters, however what happened here will remain a secret until Percy is ready to tell people. Do you agree Thalia?" I asked, and she nodded her head, tears prominent on her beautiful face. I grabbed her shoulder, and we flashed to our camp.


	2. Memories

**(A/N) I'm sorry it took a while, but I do have an excuse. My parents have limited my laptop use to 1 hour a night. Can you believe it?! An hour! But that just means that I'll have to write it on paper, then type it out extremely quickly. Oh, and I apologise to people if the torture scene in the last chapter was too gruesome, I just needed to make a point on how terrible it was. For the people reading my other story, Angel of Chaos, I am writing the next chapter right now. (I wrote this note after I wrote the story). **

**Disclaimer; I don't own PJO or any of its characters. **

**Clarisse's P.O.V **

"Are you sure it was Percy?" Travis asked, as I paced the floor. All the cabin councillors had joined for an emergency meeting after the events on Olympus.

"Yes Travis! Lady Artemis herself said it was him!" I snapped. _Whoever did that to Prissy is going to die. Only I get to hurt him!_ I thought angrily.

"I have an idea how we can know what happened." Connor suggested quietly, and the room fell silent.

"Well?" Pollox, Mr. D's son asked.

"Mr. D tells Chiron everything. So, when he returns, me and Travis will simply "overhear" their conversation." Connor said, chuckling.

"Fine, but record the conversation, I don't trust you two to remember everything." I snarled, making most people roll their eyes.

"Simply no love in the world today, is there?" Travis asked, laughing. They both ran away before I could strangle them.

***time skip half an hour* **

Just when I was about to march to the big house, to see what was taking those two idiots so long (I'm not know for my patience), they returned. But I was worried. For once, the Stoll brothers were serious, and actually looked worried.

"What? What happened?" I asked frantically, but they just shook their head, and pressed the recording device into my hand. All the councillors gathered around, eager to hear what's been said. I gently pressed play.

"_Dionysus, what the blazes happened? The children are telling me that that body was Percy Jackson's?!" Chiron yelled. _

"_Dear gods Chiron, it was. It was terrible." Dionysus cried. _

"_What was terrible?" Chiron said. _

"_Percy Jackson has been imprisoned in Tartarus, where he has been brutally tortured for a year and a half by Kronos, Hyperion, Oceanus and Annabeth Chase" Dionysus panted._

"_How do you know this?" Chiron asked, worry evident in his voice. _

"_I searched his memories. By Zeus, the things they did. Horrible, terrible things. I don't know how the boy's still sane. I wish he wasn't." _

"_What do you mean?" Chiron asked, perplexed. _

"_The torture was so terrible, that at least if he was insane, then he could have blocked it out. But he was conscious as they hacked and sliced and burnt. Would you like me to show you what they did?" Dionysus asked, his voice shaking. _

"_Yes, if I am to understand." Chiron said, and there was a few minute silence, before Chiron awoke. _

_There was a loud crash, and a yell of fury. _

"_How dare they do _that_ to a child. Not even the worst of us deserve that!" Chiron yelled. _

"_That was the kindest thing they did. They did more. So much more, thing that make the fields of punishment look like Elysium." Dionysus sighed. _

"_How on Olympus did he survive?" Chiron asked, and you could hear the tears in his words._

"_He barely did. When he woke up, do you know what he did? He asked if Nico di Angelo was okay." Dionysus gave a watery chuckle. _

"_Why wouldn't he be?" _

"_Nico passed out after seeing what they did to Percy." Dionysus said, actually using Percy and Nico's name for once. _

"_How is Poseidon dealing with this?" Chiron inquired._

"_He's not. He broke down after seeing what happened. I worry that Percy has slipped into a coma." Dionysus sighed. _

"_It's not surprising after seeing what happened, poor child. It's a miracle he's still alive." Chiron said wearily. _

"_Apollo has taken him to his palace, but I fear there's only so much he can do, considering the severity of his injuries" Dionysus revealed. _

"_Then all we can do now is pray..." _

The recording cut off, and everyone stared at each other in horror.

"Percy was tortured?" Katie Gardner cried. She loved Percy because he was one of the few who respected the Demeter cabin, and actually gave them a chance to fight in the wars.

"I'm going to kill that Anna-bitch." I snarled, but inside I was crying for Percy. The man who won two wars for us is dying because of the girl he gave up godhood for.

"Dionysus was actually crying." Travis muttered. What was so bad that it made Mr. D cry?

"What was that crash?" Katie sniffed.

"That was Chiron destroying a table. I've never seen him so angry before" Travis admitted.

"What happened to him down there?" Katie asked quietly, and we all silenced.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out" I promised.

**Poseidon's P.O.V**

Many thoughts swam through my mind as I sat at my son's bedside, predominantly how I was going to make my father fade. Slowly and permanently. How dare he harm my child? I seethed as gazed protectively at my son's scarred body. Apollo had done his best, however some scars on him were simply too deep. I sighed, looking at the scar which ran diagonally from his upper cheek to his collar bone. My poor boy, he has suffered too much for such a short life.

Hestia seemed to notice my thoughts from where she sat at the end of the long white room in Apollo's palace (half of which was basically a hospital). Many of the god and goddesses had visited Percy during his short stay so far, even Zeus himself. She walked over and laid a small hand on my shoulder, sending hope and comfort through me. We smiled at each other, but she turned sad when she looked at Percy.

"He dreams of his time in Tartarus." she said mournfully.

My throat constricted and tears pricked my eyes. My son, who had made me proud time and time again, was suffering-physically and emotionally. I rubbed his pale arm and sighed. _This boy is going to be the death of me._ I thought wearily. Apollo's prediction was correct when he said that Percy may slip into a coma. Then again, he is the god of prophesies. I just hope he'll wake soon.

**Artemis' P.O.V**

Thalia and I flashed into camp, scaring the life out of some huntresses who were busy eating their meals. Phoebe, one of my oldest hunters, immediately saw that something was amiss.

"My lady? Are you alright?" she asked, her voice laced with concern. Her question, unfortunately, gathered the other girls' attention and the all gasped when they saw our eyes, red with unshed tears. Thalia's mind however was elsewhere as she gazed into the distance, a tired looked on her face. Today had been hard, she loved her cousin, who was more of a brother to her, and seeing him in such a state pained her. It pained all of us, knowing that if we'd found that stupid computer faster, then Percy wouldn't have been taken.

I gently laid a hand on her shoulder, breaking her thought pattern.

"Go to bed Thalia." I said softly but firmly. She nodded her head and walked to her tent, tears trickling down her face. The other huntresses looked at her with worry.

"What happened my lady?" Sophie, my youngest hunter asked. I smiled at her, despite the heavy burden on my chest, but immediately frowned, unable to keep up my pretence.

"Something terrible child. I suggest that you do not ask Thalia, she is understandably upset over the matter." I sighed.

"What matter?" the hunters synchronized.

"I cannot tell you. It is not my place. And I forbid you from asking Thalia, unless you want to be struck by several volts of lightning." I warned, and the hunters grumbled their protests.

"Enough!" I yelled, silencing the room. "I will hear no more of it". With that, I turned and walked to my tent, where I lay on my bed thinking of Percy. A few tears gathered on my cheeks as I thought of him.

**Apollo's P.O.V **

I paced my patient's room as I waited for him to wake. But in all honesty, I highly doubt that will happen, in fact, I expect him to pass away by the end of the day. I don't have the heart to tell Uncle Poseidon the truth, who has been sat faithfully by him son's bed the entire time we've been here.

Aunt Hestia has also stayed by our saviour's side, but I feel that she senses that his death is close. It's quite depressing to see my lil' cousin die, especially after all he's done and sacrificed for us. To be quite honest, he's my favourite demigod because he never gave up, always fought for what was right. But now I watch him die, and realise what he told me long ago was right. He said; _Demigods never live long lives, and we except that, because we die for a good cause._

This made me feel so guilty and responsible for our children's deaths. In all honesty, we could try better, do better for our children. During the second Titan war and Giant war, I watched so many of my children die, and yet I never really grieved for them. Yes, I was

sad and upset, but not really any more than that.

Is this what we've come to? Using our own children as expendable soldiers? Collateral damage?

Percy made us all realise our wrongs, our mistakes. He showed us the true potential of our children- their faith, their bravery, their courage, their love. But now, even the best of them has fallen, and only in his probable death have we realised what we've lost.

"Apollo?" Poseidon called. I stopped pacing and walked to the Sea god.

"Yes?" I asked, looking at the excitement on his face. He simply pointed to his comatose son and grinned.

I looked at Percy, and realised with shock that he was waking. _Impossible_, I thought quietly. _This kid really is stubborn_.

"Percy?" I called softly, checking his pulse. It was weak, but at least it was there. His eyes slowly opened, taking a few seconds to adjust to the light.

"Hey Fred" he called weakly, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Fred? Is he delirious?" Poseidon fretted, and I chuckled.

"No Uncle P, he's making a joke. It's an alias I went by when I visited him whilst he was saving Arty." I sound, and an annoyed huff came from the end of the room.

"Apollo! What have I told you about calling me Arty?" she demanded, and I hid under the bed, afraid of being made into a jackelope. Percy quickly sat up and covered his bare chest in embarrassment.

"Hello Lady Artemis." Percy said quietly, making Arty smile.

"See? Even Perseus, the rudest demigod, knows how to properly address me!" She smirked.

"How are you feeling?" Poseidon asked his son, worry flashing in his eyes.

"Fine, thank you" Percy answered simply, but his eyes betrayed him. The old happy, mischievous and contagious sparkle was gone, left with a dull, empty sadness. A lump welled in my throat at the sight of them.

Artemis must have called the Olympians, because the rest of them flashed in.

"Perseus, nice to see you awake." Zeus said, and Percy respectfully bowed his head in the King of God's presence.

"Is there something you need me for, Lord Zeus?" Percy asked confusedly, unable to understand why Zeus was here.

"No, I-" father said, before looking at me. "Apollo, why are you hiding under the bed?"

Many gods and goddesses laughed at my position, making me blush a violent crimson.

"I called Artemis Arty, so she was going to turn me into a jackelope." I pouted.

"Okay, I shall ignore that." Father said before turning back to Percy. "We simply came to see if you had recovered" Zeus said, and Percy looked very confused.

"Well, I am fine, thank you." Percy lied, and everyone could tell, but they said nothing.

"Will you be returning to camp?" Dionysus asked, but Percy shook his head.

"Why ever not?" Athena asked, and Percy winced.

"There are too many memories of _her_ there." Percy said, and everyone nodded, but I was confused. Arty saw my confusion and rolled her eyes. _Annabeth_, she mouthed.

Oh, her.

"Where will you go?" Zeus asked in concern. Though he would never admit it, he cared deeply for his nephew.

"Well I can't stay with my mother, I have to respect her privacy. Oh my gods, my mother! She must be worried." Percy said, and many people looked down sadly and guiltily. Percy immediately saw this and became suspicious.

"What?" he asked warily.

"I'm so sorry Percy, your mother and step-father were in a fatal car crash. It seemed someone cut their brakes." Hera whispered mournfully. Like her husband, she too cared for him.

Percy looked down, and seemed to be struggling to hold back tears.

"I thought she was lying." he whispered, and we looked at him in confusion.

"Who?" Hera asked.

"Annabeth. She told me she killed them when I was in Tartarus, but I thought she was lying." he swallowed, and we all looked at him in pity. Poseidon squeezed his hand, but Percy didn't seem to register it.

"He could stay with me." Hestia said, making us all jump as we'd forgotten that the little goddess was here. Percy smiled sadly at her but shook his head.

"Thank you Lady Hestia, but I don't wish to be a burden. Besides, you have a very important job, and I would simply get in the way."

Many people smiled at his kindness and consideration to Hestia. He was one of the few demigods who respected her. Hestia smiled at him, but accepted his decline.

"You could come to Atlantis." Poseidon offered, but again Percy shook his head.

"Thank you dad, but I don't think Amphitrite or Triton would appreciate that. It's their home, and I'm not going to ruin it for them." Percy said, and Poseidon looked quite sad.

"What if he stays with me?". This came from the last person I expected. My little sis. Everyone, even Percy, turned and looked at her in shock.

"What? He could become our...guardian of sorts." Artemis said, shrugging. Father seemed to ponder this idea, and deemed it worthy.

"I agree with my daughter. Would you be willing to do this Perseus?" Zeus asked, and Percy nodded his head, giving Artemis a small smile, to which she blushed at. Wait a minute, did my sister- world renowned man hater- just blush at Percy's smile. I shook it off as a trick of the light, seeing as the idea was so preposterous.

In that moment, a tiny, minute flicker of hope lit in Percy's eyes.

"I swear on the Styx to protect you and your hunters with my life." Percy promised, shocking us with the depth of his oath. Thunder rattled in the distance, sealing his promise.

"Percy?" Hestia said timidly. "I would like, should you accept, for you to become my champion." I was shocked. Percy was the only hero ever to have been offered this.

Percy smiled at the goddess and said "Lady Hestia, I would be honoured."

She gave a small squeal of delight and held out her hand. An orange and red beam sot from it and hit Percy, who glowed brightly for a second.

"You will have to ability to create, heal, wield and teleport using fire, give hope to those who need it and summon home cooked foods." Hestia said in excitement. Wow, I never realised how powerful my aunt really was.

"Thank you Lady Hestia." Percy said gratefully. "It's just Hestia to you Percy." she smiled.

"Perseus, I would also like to give you my blessing, in ways of apology for my daughter" Athena said quietly.

"My lady, it is no fault of yours how your daughter chooses to act" Percy said, and Athena cried a little.

"Thank you Perseus, you always were kind to me, despite how I acted towards you, but I must disagree. I should have seen how she truly was, with my being the Wisdom goddess." Athena said, and held out her hand. A grey light shone around Percy, and his eyes gained a new light of intelligence.

"You will become smarter, wiser, and quicker at forming battle plans and analysing potential enemies." She said, and Percy thanked her.

"I will give you my blessing too!" Aphrodite squealed.

"Oh no-" Percy said before a pink cloud circled him. When it faded, Percy was taller, his hair darker, and his eyes greener. His muscles were more defined and his angry red scars were slightly paler, but it did nothing for the one on his cheek and collar bone.

"Woah. You were hot before Percy, but now...wow!" Aphrodite drooled, and Artemis gave her an angry look.

"And this is supposed to help me with the hunters?" Percy said, and Aphrodite shrugged. "Not really, it was more for my benefit." Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Perseus, if you could turn into one animal, what would it be?" Zeus asked. _Aw, I want to turn into an animal. _I thought. _Oh wait, I can. Result! _

Percy seemed to think for a while and then said "a wolf."

Artemis grinned proudly at this, and Zeus shot an electric blue beam at Percy.

"I suggest you wait until you are fully heal until you transform. To do so, simply imagine becoming a wolf. You will also be able to understand other animals in this form."

"Thank you Lord Zeus." Percy thanked, but Zeus shook his head.

"Don't thank me, it was Hera's idea." We all turned and looked at her in shock.

"What? My blessing would be useless unless you wanted to marry someone. Besides, your my favourite demigod." Hera smiled at Percy who was gobsmacked.

"T-thank you Lady Hera." Percy stuttered, and the Queen of the heavens beamed at him.

"Perce can have my blessing too! Especially after we did that prank on Aphrodite's make-up" Hermes grinned.

"THAT WAS YOU?!" Aphrodite screeched, and we all covered our ears.

"You don't need it Lady Aphrodite, your natural beauty is perfectly fine." Percy said, making the goddess blush. Artemis looked angry for some reason. Everyone else aired their agreements with Percy, and Aphrodite cried with happiness.

"So yeah, you'll be able to run really fast, but only in wolf form, otherwise it will clash with all your other abilities." Hermes grinned, and once again Percy thank him when he sent a yellow beam of power.

"Perseus, would you like my blessing?" Hades asked, and we looked at him as if he'd grown another head.

"What? He gained me a throne, recovered my helm and showed me and my children respect even when my own family didn't!" Hades said, and we guiltily uttered our apologies.

"Thank you Lord Hades." Percy said, and a shadow surrounded him. When it was gone, Percy had a black ring around his green iris's.

"Why does your blessing affect his eyes?" Athena asked the question we were all thinking.

"Because mine is very powerful. Perseus will have the same powers as my children." Hades said, and I dropped my stethoscope in shock.

"Thank you" Percy said gratefully. "Feel free to visit me in the Underworld. It does get quite lonely down there." Hades said sadly, and we looked at him with pity.

"I promise Uncle" Percy said, cheering the god of the dead right up.

"I will also bless you Perseus." Hephaestus said in his gruff manner. "It will give you more control over your fire powers, and you will also be able to fix and make weapons. Hephaestus snapped his wonky fingers, and Percy was engulfed in flames, which slowly sank into his skin.

"Has everyone finished blessing Perseus. He may as well be a god with all this power!" Zeus cried, but Poseidon and Artemis shook their heads.

"I will bless you my son." Poseidon said, and Percy looked at him in confusion.

"I know, you already have powers, but this will increase them to Triton's level." he said before sending a sea green mist at Percy.

"You will now be able to boil and freeze water, draw water from yourself, vapour travel, speak to all sea creatures, heal animals under my domain (horses, pegasi, aquatic creatures), create bigger earthquakes and monumental storms. Also, I am giving you the joint title of Prince of the Seas, so all water spirits (nayads etc) will obey your command" Poseidon said, and we gaped at him.

"Dad, you don't need to do that." Percy protested. Typical of him to turn down power, but Poseidon shook his head.

"No Perseus, I want to." Poseidon said sincerely.

"Triton's going to be pissed." Percy stated, and we all laughed."Yes, yes he is." Poseidon chuckled. I began to wonder if Uncle P actually liked Triton. We all knew that Percy was his favourite child, after all.

"Finally, I would like to give you my blessing Perseus." Artemis said, laying a hand on his shoulder. He glowed silver, before the light dimmed, but now glowed a faint green from all his blessings, and you could _feel_ the power coming off him in waves.

"You are now semi-immortal, like my huntresses, so remember you can still fall in battle. You will also be more powerful in my domains, such as under moonlight, or in the woods. It should give you accuracy with a bow and arrow, but with your skills, I seriously doubt it will do anything. You will also be swift and nimble when hunting." Artemis said, and Percy gratefully thanked her. I then had an idea.

"If I give you my blessing, then both of our powers combined would definitely help with your archery." I said, and Artemis looked at me funnily.

"Oh my gods, you actually said something sensible." she said and everyone laughed, making me pout.

I gave Percy my blessing, and he thanked me nicely.

"You will now be able to shoot properly, and be awesome at any musical ability." I said gleefully. Everyone rolled their eyes, but Hermes high-fived me.

"Good luck Perseus, Olympus is with you." Zeus said before flashing out in a strike of lightning. Drama Queen.

One by one, all the Olympians said their goodbyes, and left. Poseidon gave his son a true hug, and said a heartfelt farewell before dissolving into sea mist. Most of the Olympians hugged Percy, seeing as they were close, but I nearly had a heart attack when _Hera_ hugged Percy. Hera- demigod hater. What is happening to the world?

"Apollo, when will he be well enough to come to my camp?" Artemis whispered, looking sadly at Percy, who was staring out the window with a grief filled look in his eyes. Probably thinking about his parents, and his time down below, poor child.

"He should be ready to leave tomorrow, depending on his recovery rate, though at the moment, he's doing well. I warn you though, keep your hunters in check, I don't know how he'll deal with more abuse, but I don't want to risk it." I said quietly, and Artemis glared at me, before sighing when she realised what I said was true.

"He's doing rather well with this, isn't he?" she asked, but I shook my head.

"No. He's bottling it up, which is never a good thing. I suggest you give him lots of work to try and keep his mind off...things" I said, and she nodded in agreement.

"Okay." she said, before walking over to Percy. She gently put her hand on his shoulder, and he jumped slightly, and turned to her.

"I will come to pick you up tomorrow Perseus." she whispered, and he nodded absent-mindedly. She gave him one last sad smile before flashing out. I turned to Percy, and sighed.

"Go to sleep Perce, and good luck. You'll need it." I said before walking out of the room, leaving him to his thoughts.


	3. Poison

**(A/N) I've just realised that another author has also written a Percy torture also called Broken before me. Oops. I apologise to that author if they are offended, I honestly didn't realise. **

**Disclaimer (best part of the story); I don't own PJO. Never have, never will.**

**Enjoy!**

**Percy's P.O.V**

I dreamt of Tartarus. I dreamt of every slice, stab, burn and hit. I dreamt of Kronos, and his scythe, cutting me open. But mostly, I dreamt of Annabeth. The girl I trusted, admired, loved. The girl who betrayed me and tortured me. I dreamt of her goading, mocking me as she showed me my mother and step-father's cold bodies. I dreamt of her hacking away at my heart figuratively and literally.

"-rcy! Percy!"

I woke to Apollo shouting, trying to free me from my nightmare. I was sweating and shaking, my skin pale and my breathing short.

"Gods Perce, you had me worried there. Are you alright?" he asked in concern. I nodded numbly, which was the immediate response every time someone asked me that question. Of course I wasn't alright, I'd never be alright.

"Okay" Apollo said disbelievingly. He knew I was lying, they all knew. But I couldn't tell them how I felt, that would mean talking about it, and the memories were too strong, too vivid.

"Are you well enough to get out of bed?" he asked, and I nodded my head. I didn't feel like talking, I never felt like talking. My throat was damaged from the screaming I did whilst in Tartarus. But mainly it was because I had trouble trusting anyone and anything. I knew I could trust the people close to me, they were family. But I trusted_ her_, and in all technicality, she was family.

I swung my legs off the bed and shakily rose to my feet. Pain shot through most of my body, but especially my right leg, which had nearly been taken off by Hyperion's light beam. I involuntarily winced, but gritted my teeth and fought through the pain.

Apollo seemed to notice this, and gave me a flask of nectar. I gave him a small smile of gratitude and sipped a little. It lessened the pain, but I still walked with a slight limp.

"Your leg should be fully healed by three days time. As for the rest of your injuries..." he trailed off, but I knew what he meant.

I looked down at my clothes, or for a better use of words, lack of. All I was wearing was a pair of sterile white trousers. Apollo followed my gaze and grinned, handing me a pile of clothing. I smiled gratefully at him, and he walked out of the room.

I looked at my clothes. A pair of black jeans, a sea green t-shirt, black hoodie and a pair of converses. I sent a quick prayer of thanks to whichever god gave me these, and unsurprisingly Aphrodite answered.

_You're welcome Percy,_ she called in my head, _feel free to visit me any time if you feel like having some fun._

I sighed in exasperation and got changed into my new clothes. They fitted perfectly (although, the t-shirt and hoodie seemed to cling to my form).

I was suddenly hit by a tremendous headache. My vision swam, and my legs buckled from beneath me.

Fortunately Apollo rushed in and caught me before I could hit the floor. It took a few moments for the room to stop spinning, and I shakily supported my own weight, leaning heavily on the wall.

"Take it easy, Perce. You're not fully healed." Apollo said worriedly.

He handed me a flask of nectar, and I precariously took a sip. My headache lessened, but didn't go.

"Thanks" I said quietly, and Apollo smiled sadly. His eyes held that look of pity that most peoples had when they looked at me.

There was a bright golden flash, and Artemis appeared in the room. Worry flashed across her eyes when she looked at me, and I wondered why she cared. Originally, I had thought that the only reason she invited me to the hunt was because of my father, but seeing the genuine concern in her eyes had me doubting myself.

"Are you alright Perseus?" she asked, laying a hand in my arm which sent a shiver up my spine. I nodded my head in response, and she and Apollo shared a look.

"Ready to go?" she asked softly. I nodded again, but then realised that I didn't have anything to take. Artemis seemed to know what I was thinking as she smiled slightly.

"Don't worry Perseus, your father brought you some supplies."

I sent a quick prayer of thanks to my dad, and thanked Apollo for his help. Artemis grabbed my arm and flashed us to the camp.

The first thing that hit me was the area. We were in a secluded spot in a deep forest. I sensed that the ocean was relatively close, with several rivers running through the forest.

We were stood in a large clearing that had several silver tents pegged to the ground, and a larger tent which I presumed was for eating. Something caught my eye- it was a black tent with a sea green trident on the side, much like the bead on my CHB necklace.

Artemis let go of my hand, which I hadn't realised she'd been holding. Involuntarily, a smile blush rose to my cheeks, and I wasn't sure why.

A few hunters filed out of their tents, but looked confused when they saw my tent. Their confusion grew when they saw me standing next to their mistress not in jackalope form.

I raised a slight eyebrow to Artemis who shrugged and smiled slightly in an apologetic manner.

"I couldn't work out how to tell them. No time like the present, though!" she said cheerfully, walking toward the huntresses. I rolled my eyes behind her back, but somehow she knew, and sent me a scowl as I joined her at her side.

Artemis smiled before bringing out a silver hunting horn. She raised it to her lips and blew, making the rest of the hunters run out of their tents.

I looked around for Thalia, but then saw her trudging out of her personal tent (being the lieutenant does have its perks), her eyes rimmed red, and her cheeks damp with tears. She wearily raised her head, and her eyes widened comically when she saw me. Oblivious to all the stares, she ran straight towards me and crushed me in a hug, that was actually quite painful.

"Percy..." she sobbed "I t-thought y-you were d-dead. No-one would tell me anything.". I wrapped my arms around her as she sobbed into my chest and gently stroked her black hair, which had grown past her shoulders over the last year and a half.

The hunters glared at me before shooting Artemis a confused look. Thalia finally calmed down enough to speak.

"My lady, why is Percy here?" Thalia asked, sniffing and wiping her eyes, but still clinging onto my arm as if it was her lifeline.

"Zeus has declared that Perseus become our guardian." Artemis said, and the hunter's broke into pandemonium. I kept my gaze on the floor, but was interrupted by a small hand tugging on my hoodie. There was a little girl of about six gazing intently at me. She didn't say anything, but when I gave her a small smile, she seemed to open up a bit.

"Are you Percy Jackson?" she asked shyly in a small voice. I nodded my head and she gasped, hugging my legs. I wasn't sure of what to do, so I awkwardly patted her back.

"Thank you." she whispered, and I looked at her in confusion. She seemed to notice this and giggled innocently.

"You saved my sister from a hell hound attack. I never got to thank you."

I stared at her and realised she was Kayla's sister, daughter of Apollo. I vaguely thought that it was funny that a she would join her father's greatest rival- his sister. Then I thought it was funny that Apollo was considered a "father" seeing as he had the same mental age as most of his youngest children.

"Any time." I said quietly. I looked up to see that everyone was looking at us.

"Sorry" I whispered.

"Why so quiet, _boy_?" Phoebe spat saying the word boy as if it were the worst insult she could give.

"That's enough Phoebe." Artemis snapped, and the hunters were taken aback by her tone of voice.

"Percy, what happened to your eyes?" Thalia asked, looking at the thick black ring around my iris'. "And you seem different. Better looking." I shrugged, not wanting to explain. She looked suspicious, but decided to drop it.

"My lady" Thalia said, a strange expression on her face "I can sense a very powerful being around this area, but I can't pinpoint it."

"I feel the same, milady." Atalanta, one of the eldest hunters said. I was confused, seeing as I couldn't feel it, and I was usually very sensitive to those kind of things.

"Don't worry girls, it's only Perseus." Artemis reassured them. Oh. That's why I couldn't feel it, it was _me_. A small bubble of excitement rose in my chest as I thought of my new powers.

Everyone apart from Artemis was staring at me in shock, awe and...fear? I grew uncomfortable under their piercing stares, and awkwardly played with my shirt.

"B-but, it feels like the power of a _god_!" Phoebe cried, staring at me as if I were alien.

"I will explain it to you tomorrow morning. Right now, everyone will go to bed." Artemis said, and they begrudgingly shuffled to their tents. The little girl hugged me again, and was about to go when I realised that I didn't know who she was.

"Wait." I said quietly, but she managed to hear "What's your name?"

She smiled brightly, seemingly happy that I would ask her. "Eliza, but people just call me Ellie."

"Nice to meet you Ellie." I said and she ran off to join her sisters.

"How are you doing Percy?" Thalia asked. I hated that question. How did they think I was doing? I just returned from a year and a half of relentless torture from the girl I loved with all my heart, and the people who hated e with all theirs.

"Fine." I muttered, but Thalia's shockingly bright blue eyes bore into mine.

"Don't lie to me Percy, of course you're not fine. You should be a quivering mess right now, yet you somehow manage to keep it together. I know you well enough to know you're bottling it up. Talk to me." she demanded, and I fought the urge to run away.

"I-I can't" I whispered, tears threatening to spill.

"Why not?" she asked firmly.

"Because it's too hard. I don't want to think about it." I chocked , escaping to my tent.

I stepped inside, and nearly gasped. There was a large black bed with sea green covers, and a cupboard and wardrobe full of clean clothes.

But at the end of the tent, there was a table full of black weapons. There was a large black bow embedded with silver. The arrows with Stygian Iron tips and silver feathers appeared when I pulled back on the string. The string was made of pure flexible silver, and the bow seemed to draw shadows into itself. I sent a prayer of thanks to Hades, and heard a hell hound howl in the distance. I picked up the bow, and found it turned into a black ring when twirled and vice versa.

There was a black Stygian Iron sword, but it seemed to radiate heat, and I knew it was from Hestia and Hephaestus. I picked it up, and it seemed to respond to my touch because it burst into flames. I thanked them both and placed it on the table.

There was a large black shield which was embedded with the symbols of all the gods who blessed me. I found that it also set on fire, and turned into a bracelet when spun.

Resting against the wall was a black trident which hummed and glowed with energy. I touched it and almost screamed from the power flowing through it. It contain the essence of all the gods who blessed me, but was filled with the heart of the sea. I spinned it and it transformed into a spear, and turned back into a trident when I repeated the action. I imagined it turning into a pen, much like Anaklusmos, and it complied. I could tell this would help me harness my powers, but was worried about how powerful it was.

On the table was a black necklace. Curious, I put it on and pulled it slightly. I jumped in fright when black and silver armour spread over my body with a flowing black cape on my back which swept to the ground. I also had black gloves and boots. I looked awesome, deadly and terrifying. I tugged on the necklace again, and the armour retracted.

Finally there was a black and silver flute. I picked it up, and magic flowed through my fingers and up my arm. I played a a song I somehow automatically knew, and the earth responded because vines of ivy crept up the wall of the tent. I sent thanks to Apollo for the flute, and smiled when I saw that my name was engraved on the side.

Physically and emotionally exhausted, I crashed onto my bed, and entered a nightmare filled sleep.

**Artemis' P.O.V**

I watched Percy disappear into his tent and frowned. I wished he'd stop saying that he was "fine" when he clearly wasn't. Sighing, I walked to my tent, and laid on my bed. For some reason Aphrodite offered to drive my moon chariot for a few day, but I wasn't complaining, it does get boring after a while. Relishing my new found free time, I fell into a deep sleep.

I was woken by the faint sound of movement. Suspicious, I ventured outside to investigate. Typically none of the hunters had woken. I swear they can hear a monster from a mile awake when they were awake, but once they slept, they may as well be rocks.

I walked around for a while, before realising that the disturbance was coming from Percy's tent, yet I sensed no danger. I moved to go inside, but stopped as I was reaching for the handle. This was a boy's chamber, why was I so quick to go inside?

I heard faint cries, and pushed aside my morals and stepped inside.

My breath caught in my throat when I saw him. He was tossing fitfully in his troubled sleep. His dark, black hair was damp and flattened against his forehead, glistening with sweat. He was pale and shivering as if he had a fever. I listened carefully, and realised he was mumbling in his sleep.

"No..." he cried "please stop...please Annabeth..just kill me...please"

My heart stopped in pain at his composure. I rushed to him and dropped to my knees beside him.

"Percy, wake up. Please wake up" I begged, shaking his shoulder. "Percy!"

He woke suddenly, sitting up and panting heavily. His eyes darted around looking for danger before he realised where he was.

At that moment, I didn't care about anything except comforting Percy. I felt the need to take away the pain that was forever in his broken eyes. I wrapped my arms around his shaking body, gently rocking him. He sobbed deeply into my shoulder, and my own tears fell from my eyes.

"Shhhhhh..." I soothed. I don't know how long we sat there for, wrapped in each others embrace. After what seemed like forever, I pulled away, only to find that Percy had fallen asleep again. I smiled at his now peaceful expression, and laid him back down on his bed. Involuntarily, I stroked a stray hair from Percy's face, then, realising what I was doing, quickly pulled away and darted back to my own tent, wondering what possessed me to act such a way.

"Everyone settle down!" I yelled, silencing the clamouring huntresses. As soon as I woke, they virtually leapt on me to hear what's been happening over the past few days.

We all filed to the dining tent, where the hunters sat, visibly impatient. Percy walked in and sat down, but not before sending me a grateful smile which made my heart flutter. I cleared my throat and the gentle chattering of the hunters silenced.

"Now, I cannot tell you the reason Perseus received this power, but I can tell you why." I said, and the girls immediately protested.

"Why not? What is he hiding?" Phoebe demanded, glaring at Percy who kept his gaze on the table.

"Nothing, and it's none of your business." I said slowly, making the hunter sulk. "The reason Perseus has so much powers is because he has been blessed by ten major gods."

All the hunters gasped and looked at Percy in wonder.

"TEN GODS?! The gods hardly ever bless, and even when they do, its centuries apart!" Atalanta cried, and Percy shrugged, as if it were no big deal.

"Who blessed him?" Thalia asked, and I smiled.

"He is Hestia's champion" I started and they gasped again.

"You're Hestia's first champion!" Phoebe gasped.

"_Lady_ Hestia, Phoebe" Percy said firmly yet quietly. I smiled at his protectiveness of my aunt.

"So, he has the ability to create, heal, wield, harm and teleport using fire. Give warmth and comfort and summon food." I said, and the hunters gaped at Percy like fish. Thalia gave a long, low whistle.

"Damn Perce, that's some serious ammo!" she said, but Percy just rolled his eyes.

"Moving on, he was also blessed by Athena, so he is smarter, wiser and better at analysing enemies and forming battle plans." I said, and Thalia gasped.

"How the hades did you get _Athena_ to bless you?! I thought she hated you?" She said, and yet again Percy shrugged.

"Athena does not hate Percy, they have moved past their differences." I said, and Percy nodded. I wished he would speak, his silence was concerning.

"Unfortunately, Aphrodite also gave Perseus her blessing" I said and everyone groaned.

"OH! So that's why you look so hot!" Thalia realised, and I glared at her.

"Oh, no, not like that! Ew! Percy's like my brother! Just a really fit brother." she said quickly, and my gaze softened. Even I had to admit he looked attractive, but then I mentally slapped myself for thinking such a thing.

"He was blessed by Zeus." I said, and once again everyone gasped, but none louder than Thalia.

"My dad blessed you?! As in, Poseidon's offspring hater, my dad?" she exclaimed, and Percy nodded shyly.

"Well what power did he get?" Atalanta asked me, still shocked.

"Perseus can now transform into a wolf." I said, and the hunter stared at him enviously.

"That's so cool! Can you show us?" Ellie asked, and everyone nodded.

"Not right now, maybe tomorrow." I said, and the hunters sighed in disappointment.

"But it was Lady Hera's idea" Percy added in a barely audible voice.

"What? That's even crazier! Hera hates demigods!" Thalia yelled, and Percy shook his head.

"She's actually quite a kind woman, she's just upset over her husband having affairs" Percy said, shocking them further. Suddenly there was a golden flash and a peacock appeared and nuzzled Percy's hand. He quite happily petted its head, and it flashed away.

"What the hades was that?" Phoebe asked, perplexed.

"I believe that was Hera's way of saying thank you." I said, and Percy blushed.

"So who else blessed kelp head?" Thalia asked, wanting to move on from that strange occurrence.

"Hermes blessed him because Perseus sabotaged Aphrodite's entire make up collection."

The hunters looked at Percy with a tiny bit of new found respect in their eyes. They hated Aphrodite, because she has tricked many of my hunters into breaking their vow.

"So what can he do?" Lucy, a daughter of Hermes inquired.

"He can run really fast, but only in wolf form." I said, and people raised their eyebrows.

"I also have the sudden urge to steal." Percy whispered, and we laughed.

"This may surprise you- Hades blessed him." I said, and everyone's eyes widened.

"So he's another Death Breath?" Thalia laughed, and the tiniest smile formed on Percy's face.

"Is that why you have a black ring around your eyes?" she

"What powers does he have?" Phoebe asked, intrigued.

"He has the same powers as all of Hades' children" *cue wide eyes* "meaning he can summon skeletons, control shadows, control the earth to a certain extent, touch shades, summon gems and precious metals, shadow travel, enter the underworld freely, and speak to the dead" I said and they all gasped.

"I can't speak to my mom though. Stupid ancient laws." Percy said mournfully, and my heart went out in pity for him. He's lost so much, too much.

"Your mother is dead?" Phoebe asked, her demeanour softening slightly. He nodded, and everyone gave him sympathetic looks, and Thalia went so far as to hug her unofficially adopted brother.

There was a moments silence in respect for Percy before I carried on.

"Hephaestus granted Perseus his blessing, meaning he has a better control over his fire powers and can make and fix weapons."

The hunters brightened up at this, seeing as they always broke their tools.

"Poseidon then blessed his son." I sighed, and everyone furrowed their eyebrows in confusion.

"But...he's his son?" Atalanta stated, but it was more of a question.

"When Poseidon blessed Percy, he increased his powers to that of a god. So now he can boil and freeze water, draw water from himself, vapour travel, speak to sea creatures, heal sea creatures, horses and pegasi, create bigger earthquakes and storms than before. And he's now a Prince of the Sea."

"Woah..." most hunters exclaimed.

"Triton's gonna be pissed." Thalia said and I burst out laughing. Even Perseus smiled.

"That's exactly what Perseus said!" I laughed, and Thalia grinned at Percy, who smiled slightly back. I saw the worry flash through Thalia's eyes at how Percy was acting.

"Next, I blessed him, and you all know what that includes." I said, and everyone looked at me strangely.

"He did save me from Atlas and gain Zoe's friendship." I shrugged.

"And the last blessing?" Thalia asked, and I rolled my eyes.

"From my idiot of a brother, Apollo." I sighed, and everyone rolled their eyes.

"So now even Percy can expertly shoot an arrow and play instruments." I finished. Everyone looked at Percy in awe and a tiny bit of fear.

"Percy, I believe you were also granted new weapons." I said and he nodded.

"Want to see?" he asked, quiet as always. Thalia and I nodded, and the hunter acted nonchalant, but I could tell they were intrigued.

Percy twisted a ring on his finger, and a black bow burst into his hand. It was beautiful, like none I've ever seen before. Its silver string and the ebony of the wood worked wonderfully together. He pulled back on the string and a black arrow with silver feathers, and when he relaxed it the arrow disappeared. The hunter stared at the bow, a hungry look in their eyes.

Percy tapped a bracelet on his wrist, and a large black shield burst out. It had the gods symbols on it and I smiled when I saw mine.

He put the shield away and brought out a black fountain pen. He removed the lid and it grew into a huge black trident, and a wave of power hit me. I could sense that it was imbued with Percy's patrons power, including mine. _So that's what Hephaestus wanted some of my power source_, I thought. The power rolling of the trident was immense, it felt as powerful as his father's, if not more, and it made me want to run and hide. My hunters were backing fearfully away from the weapon, even Thalia's eyes held fear. Percy spun the trident and it transformed into a spear. Percy seemed to realise our fear and shrunk it back into a pen with an apologetic smile.

The huntresses calmed down and he carried on.

He reached into his other pocket and brought out a black pencil. It magically transformed into a Stygian Iron sword, which set itself on fire. It was beautiful, in a dangerous kind of way. It shrunk back into a pencil and Percy returned it to his pocket.

Finally he pulled on a necklace around his neck, and black and silver armour burst onto his body. There was a beautiful black cape on his back, which trailed to the floor. The black of his armour was adorned with silver swirls, made to look like waves. It was the most beautiful armour I've ever seen. The hunters stared at it in awe, and I couldn't blame them, it was magnificent. He tugged on the necklace again and it disappeared.

"Oh my gods Perce, such badassery!" Thalia exclaimed gleefully, jumping up and down with excitement.

Percy smiled sheepishly, and sat down at the table.

"Hey Kelp Head, make me a bacon sandwich." Thalia demanded, and Percy shrugged. He concentrated for a moment and clicked his fingers, suddenly a bacon sandwich appeared in front of Thalia in a burst of flames. She grinned wildly and attacked the food, mumbling a food filled thank you at Percy.

One by one, the hunters ordered their meals, until it reached me. I thought for a while and ordered a venison steak with roasted vegetables.

And it was delicious.

I was half way through my meal when I noticed that Percy hadn't made himself anything to eat, and was deep in thought.

"Perseus? Why aren't you eating?" I asked, breaking him from his reverie.

"I'm not very hungry, my lady" he replied. Thalia and I shared a worried glance.

"Please Perseus, you must eat." I pressed, and I could tell he was going to argue, but then he saw the determined look in my eyes.

"Okay." he whispered. He summoned himself a plate of vegetables and ate tiny pieces. My huntresses looked at him curiously, because they were used to men stuffing their faces like the pigs they are. I heard a rustling outside, and it appeared that Thalia and Percy heard it too. We jumped to our feet and ran outside to investigate, leaving the hunters eating their food.

Three dracanae were stalking our tent. I summoned my hunting knives and was about to attack when three black arrows protruded from the dead centre of the snake women's foreheads. I turned, shocked, to see Percy lowering his bow.

"I guess the blessings worked then..." he whispered, and I chuckled.

"Ya think?!" Thalia yelled humorously as we walked back inside. The hunters were acting suspiciously for some reason, shifty. They seemed anxious, as if they were waiting for something.

We sat down at our designated seats and went back to our meals.

I polished off the rest of the venison, and what about to thank Percy but stopped dead in my tracks.

Percy was deathly white, and sweating profusely. His breathing was strained, and looked painful. I was about to ask what was wrong before he collapsed to the ground. I screamed his name, and Thalia and I ran to his side.

"Percy! Percy!" I cried, shaking him, but he remained unconscious.

"Don't you dare Perseus Jackson! Don't you dare do this to me again!" Thalia cried

I looked at his food and suddenly had a sickening feeling. I picked up his plate and smelt the food, and immediately knew what made Percy collapse.

_Poison._


	4. Healing

**(A/N) I'm so sorry it took so long! I got distracted because I've been writing a bunch of short stories that I'll post at a later date. So yeah, once again, I apologise for the neglect. **

**Disclaimer; I am not Rick Riordan, therefore I do not own the Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus series. Please don't sue me, it wouldn't be very nice.**

* * *

**Artemis' P.O.V**

Thalia cradled Percy's limp body, crying and calling his name to no end, he just lay there as if dead. The sky darkened and the winds picked up, lightning licking the sky in response to Thalia's emotions.

Little Ellie was crying as she realised what had happened. She was obviously too young to understand what the others had been doing whilst we were gone.

I took one look at the smirking hunters, and I couldn't contain my fury. I knew that I should get help for Percy, but at that moment, anger was clouding my judgement. It was just the way the hunters were looking at me, as if I should be _proud. _

I stood up from my kneeling position and slammed my hunting knives into the table with such force, it snapped. Much to my satisfaction, the huntresses jumped about a metre in fright.

"Who...the hades...poisoned him?" I said in a deadly calm manner, the rage inside me ready to explode. My eyes began to glow silver, and my body pulsed with power.

"ANSWER ME!" I screamed at the cowering hunters. Much to my surprise and anger, Phoebe shakily raised her hand. I was about to deal with her when she was struck by a huge bolt of lightning, throwing her back against the tent wall.

Thalia stood up after gently laying Percy on the ground, her body crackling with electricity, and shaking with unbridled wrath.

She stormed over to her fellow huntress and picked her up by the neck with strength I didn't even realise she had.

"Nobody hurts Percy. Not again." she snarled before slamming Phoebe against the wall one final time, rendering her unconscious. I snapped my fingers, and celestial bronze chains wrapped around her sleeping form. Thalia whipped around to the shaking hunters behind her, fury dancing in her eyes.

"Why the fuck didn't you stop her?" she growled, and for once, I didn't penalise her for her use of swearing. I inwardly smiled because the hunters were pissing themselves under my lieutenant's gaze.

"GET THE HADES OUT!" Thalia shrieked furiously, and the huntresses wasted no time in scrambling back to their tents, some of them were even crying. Thalia slammed her fist against the table in exasperation.

But in the time we were dealing with the girls, we didn't realise the Percy's breathing had become even more strained.

Thalia and I rushed to his side. She gently laid his head on her lap while I gripped his pale hand, something I wouldn't have done with any other man, but this was Percy. I pushed his damp hair away from his brow and checked his pulse. A horrible feeling rose in my chest when I found that it was weak, so weak it was barely traceable.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no" I muttered as his pulse got slower.

"What?" Thalia asked worriedly, she had begun to cry again.

Instead of telling her, I simply pressed her hand to his neck, and she let out a strangled sob.

"C-call Ap-pollo" she sobbed, and I mentally screamed at him to get here.

I traced the long scar from his cheek to his collarbone lightly with my fingers, wondering how he got it. Painfully, no doubt.

A moment later there was the familiar crack of a telepoting god. Apollo sauntered in, wearing sunglasses and a blazer.

"Hey lil' sis, wha-" he cut off when he saw Percy. For once, I didn't give a damn whether he called me little.

Apollo ran to us, and hastily dropped to his knees beside us.

"What the hades happened?" Apollo demanded, rare seriousness in his voice.

"Poison" I said, and he looked at me incredulously "Now do something!".

This shook him into action as he began checking Percy's pupil reaction, his temperature and so on.

"This is not good." Apollo exclaimed, leaning away from the comatose Percy.

"What? Just heal him!" I cried, but Apollo shook his head.

"Its more complicated than that Artemis!" Apollo argued "Poison is a dangerous thing to heal, one wrong move and he's dead."

I watched anxiously as Apollo desperately tried to save the ever worsening Percy.

Apollo pulled away from Percy and put his head in his hands, shaking his head.

"I'm sorry Artemis, there's nothing I can do." Apollo said mournfully

"No, there must be something!" I cried, refusing to believe that. Those familiar tears began to drip down my face.

This was the wrong thing to say, because Thalia's storm greatened, and she shot another lightning bolt at Phoebe, who had begun to stir. Not any more.

There was a golden flash behind us, and Zeus stormed in.

"Thalia, what is the meaning of this weather-" He cut himself off when he saw us kneeling over Percy.

"What happened?" he asked, rushing to Percy's side.

"He was poisoned." Thalia sniffled, wiping at her nose with the sleeve of her leather jacket. Zeus's eyes darkened, resembling vicious storms, lightning flashing in his pupils.

"By who?" he snarled. I was seriously afraid of my father right now, but I knew that it would be nothing compared to Poseidon's wrath.

I nervously pointed to Phoebe's still body, and Zeus looked at her with hatred.

"She will die." Zeus said simply before turning his attention towards Apollo.

"Heal him." he demanded.

"I'm sorry dad, but I can't. The poison has already reached his heart. It's too late, he only has about two minutes." Apollo said sadly. Father actually looked depressed. I never realised how much he cared for his nephew.

"We must tell Poseidon and his patrons." Father said, mentally calling them. Seven golden flashes later, and several confused gods and goddesses appeared, demanding why they were called to "the middle of nowhere". Until they saw Percy lying in my arms.

Poseidon immediately rushed to his son's side, closely followed by everyone else once they'd gotten over the shock. I had a sickening feeling of de-ja-vu.

"No, no. Not again. You can't do this to me, my son, please." Poseidon sobbed. He could sense the poison in his son's body, polluting the water in his blood.

"Everybody move back." Hestia said calmly. We did so, begrudgingly, with Poseidon clinging to Athena as if his life depended on it.

Hestia knelt beside Percy and placed her hand on his chest, and lit them both on fire. Both of their bodies were surrounded in ethereal flames, licking and spitting at the air, yet leaving them both unharmed.

The process seemed to take a lot from her, as her form temporarily aged to twenty five years old. I must admit, she made a frightfully beautiful woman, with her flowing chestnut brown hair, creamy skin and deep hazel eyes. She looked a lot like her mother, Rhea.

The flames eventually flickered away, and Hestia stumbled away into Hades' awaiting arms, and cuddled her as she panted from exhaustion.

We crowded around Percy, and watched him with bated breath.

I almost cried with relief as his breathing returned to normal, and his eyes gently fluttered open. He looked confused for a moment before, I presume, his memories returned to him.

Everyone sighed in relief, and I hugged Percy, much to their surprise.

"Here we are again." he croaked, and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Lady Hestia! What happened?" Percy fretted, sitting up and laying a hand on Hestia's arm concernedly.

"Nothing, my champion. I am simply wearied." she said tiredly, but it did not quell Percy's concern.

He quickly jumped to is feet, ignoring the fact that he'd been poisoned mere moments before, and offered his patron his hand.

She gratefully took it, and I admired his chivalry. Percy checked her over once more, but I could tell he wasn't happy with her condition.

"I will take you to your palace, sister." Hades offered kindly. Well, it was extremely difficult not to be kind to Hestia, she was lovely.

"I'll come too, if you want?" Percy offered, his eyes shining with care for the one he considered his second mother.

"I will be fine Percy, but thank you anyway. Be safe, my hero." she whispered, giving Percy a hug before flashing out with Hades.

In a blur, Percy was tackled by a sobbing Poseidon.

"Don't you ever do anything like that again!" he cried, but his voice was muffled as he buried his head in his son's shoulder.

"Sorry." Percy whispered, sharing the embrace. It took a few moments for Poseidon to eventually compose himself

Father cleared his throat, and all attention turned on him.

"Now we must deal with the matter of the hunter responsible for this crimes' punishment." he declared, and everyone except Percy and I turned to her in disgust. I felt my heart sink. I was livid- no, there were no words to describe my fury, but I always hated to see my hunters hurt. I loved them as daughters, and her betrayal pained me.

"Wait, what?" Percy asked, holding his hands up in the universal peace sign. Zeus looked at him, confused.

"The huntress must pay for her wrong doings." he exclaimed, but Percy shook his head.

"No, let her go free."Percy declared, shaking his head. We all stared at him in bewilderment, unable to comprehend why he would ask such a thing.

"B-but...she tried to kill you!" Father cried, gesturing frantically at the poisoned food.

"Yet it is I who intruded on her home. She did not ask, or clearly want me to be here. She has been raised to hate men, and this was simply a natural retaliation. In fact, compared to what hunters have done to males in the past, this was kind." Percy argued calmly. I briefly wondered how he sounded so smart, but then I noticed Athena beaming with pride and remembered her blessing.

"Yes, but Perseus, those men deserved it!" Poseidon cried.

"And in her eyes, I deserved it. It was simply a mistake on her part, which, judging by the state she is in, she regrets." He retaliated, waving a hand towards Phoebe's unconscious form. "I believe she has been punished enough, don't you?"

"Not really..." Zeus grumbled, but sighed in defeat. "Very well. Since her actions were towards you, it is only fit that you decide her fate. She is pardoned, but only this once. If any incidents of this sort happen again, she will feel my wrath."

Percy bowed in thanks to the king, and he nodded. He grabbed his wife's hand, and to my utter shock, she smiled nervously at Percy before flashing out.

Without a second thought, I lunged at Percy and engulfed him in a hug.

"Thank you so much Perseus. You don't know how much that meant to me." I whispered in his ear. He awkwardly patted my back, and told me it was fine. I pulled away, blushing when I realised what I had done in front of the other Olympians. Needless to say, Percy was just as red.

Aphrodite sent me a sly wink, that sent a course of dread through my body. She was one of the most dangerous gods, and I feared what she was plotting.

One by one, each of Percy's patrons said their goodbye's to Percy. Shockingly, Athena hugged him. Athena wasn't known for close contact, not even with her own children, but I supposed that Percy brought out the best in all of us. Just look at Hera's behaviour as an example. Her cold exterior was slowly melting, and she was becoming the person she was before she married Zeus, with all his cheating ways.

Aphrodite bounded around, squealing in her usual hyperactive manner, kissing both of Percy's cheeks before disappearing in a poof of pink mist.

Hephaestus patted Percy's shoulder, and flashed back to his forge, to build some new contraption no doubt.

Apollo and Hermes simultaneously winked at everyone and flashed out. They had that mischievous twinkle in their eyes that told me that they were going to play a prank. I prayed to Zeus that I wasn't the target.

Percy turned to his father and I and bowed.

"With your permission, could I retire for the day." he asked quietly. I noticed how exhausted he looked, but I honestly couldn't blame him.

Poseidon pulled him in for a hug, but I noticed that he flinched slightly, as if he was expecting to be hit.

"Don't leave your food alone next time son." Poseidon chuckled, patting his son's shoulder. Percy managed a small smile, and nodded to his father.

Thalia tackled him in a hug, whispering something in his ear. Probably threatening him, knowing her. He squeezed her hand reassuringly, as if to prove to her that he was still alive.

He bowed once again to me and walked to his tent with a slight limp.

Thalia walked out of the tent, probably sensing I wanted a moment of solitude with the lord of the seas.

Poseidon was about to flash out, before I gripped his shoulder. He turned to me questioningly, and I sighed.

"I'm worried about Percy." I stated, and he furrowed his black eyebrows in confusion. I marvelled at how much he resembled Percy. So much so, he looked like Percy had aged twenty five years.

"Of course, he's just been poisoned." he said, not understanding my point. I ran my hand through my long hair.

"No, I mean the way he's acting." I sighed, and the Sea god gestured for me to continue.

"He hardly talks, barely smiles and hasn't been eating. The only reason he even ate some of _that" _I pointed to the meal, disgust in my voice "was because I forced him to."

Poseidon's eyes swirled with worry. No matter what happened, Percy would always be his favourite son. I noticed that he was nervously fiddling with something. Poseidon caught my gaze, and handed me it.

It was a photo of a little boy, maybe three years old, with midnight black hair, and sea green eyes. I had to admit, he was adorable.

A smile tugged at Poseidon's lips. "It's Percy, when he was younger. His mother gave it to me, seeing as I couldn't have the real thing" he said sadly.

Once again, I found myself thinking of how stupid the ancient laws were, banishing children from their parents.

"At least you can now." I said, and he smiled wearily. His eyes reflected his true age for a moment, ancient and wise.

I knew that, despite what many people think, Poseidon was one of the wisest Olympians, next to Hestia and, of course, Athena. He was not prideful, but quiet and forgiving, avoiding conflict. No many people know, but Poseidon sacrificed Athens to Athena. He knew that a salt water spring was useless, he simply gave up the patronship so Athena would be happy. I respected him for that.

"Take care of my son. If he does not improve, be sure to tell me, and we can work something out. I am trusting you Artemis." he said sincerely, before dissolving into sea mist.

Thalia returned to the room, and by the look on her face, she had overheard my conversation with Poseidon.

I walked briskly to Phoebe and snapped my fingers, causing the chains that imprisoned her to disappear. Grabbing a glass of water off the table, I crudely emptied its contents on her face.

She awoke, spluttering and muttering obscenities, but quickly stopped when she saw Thalia and I glowering over her.

She rapidly began to pour excuses and apologies, but I silenced her by raising my hand.

"What you did was unforgivable, and Lord Zeus sentenced you to death." I said, and she paled drastically.

"However..." I continued, and hope rose in her eyes "Perseus, who was thankfully healed, has asked that you receive no punishment."

She stuttered for a few moments, trying to say something.

"B-but why...w-why would he do that?" she spluttered.

"Because he is a good man. The best in fact, and he could bare to see someone else be hurt on his behalf. Now do you understand why he is worthy of travelling with us?" I demanded, and she hung her head in shame.

"I'm sorry my lady, I did not realise-"

"No, you didn't!" I snapped "If you ever try anything like that again, not even Perseus could spare you from Zeus' judgement."

She nodded her head vigorously, her eyes wide with fear.

"The only reason you are still in the hunt is because of Percy. Think yourself lucky, _girl_." I snarled. I noticed that Thalia had been quiet, but then saw that she was trying to refrain herself from slaughtering Phoebe.

"Leave us." I demanded, and the huntress walked left in shame. I had many subtle punishments planned for that girl.

"What now, my lady?" Thalia asked, and I jumped, forgetting that my lieutenant was still there. She looked extremely concerned for her beloved cousin.

"I don't know Thalia" I sighed. "I really don't know."


	5. Numb

**(A/N) I'm really sorry it's so late, it's because [insert lame excuse that nobody will believe or care about here]. **

**But seriously though, long story short, I am banned from computers for a while, and I am writing this chapter on my mother's laptop which I stole- sorry borrowed- for a while. Yay! **

**So I have no idea when the next chapter will come, but fear not, it will definitely come at some point. **

**Disclaimer; I do not own PJO. **

**Percy's P.O.V **

I sat on my bed, physically and mentally exhausted. I was sick of being ill, being treated like an invalid. I know that people are only trying to help, and I appreciate it, but the looks of pity in their eyes when they look at me- it makes me feel weak.

For once, I'd like a break. A day with no worries, no painful memories or reminders of what happened in the past.

But I knew that day would never come.

Everywhere I went, I saw _her,_ and what she did. Gods, even looking in the mirror brought forth the horrors of the past.

No, I would never be rid of my past, my torture, my shame.

Even then, as I desperately tried to remain awake to avoid what the nightmares would bring, I still replayed what happened over and over in my mind.

Briefly, I wondered if I was insane, but then I realised that the fates would never be so kind as to allow me an escape from reality such as madness.

I pulled up the sleeve which covered the mass of scar which adorned my arm from prying eyes. I traced a particular scar which crudely spelt out _WEAK. _

After a few moments I could not bear to look at them anymore, as powerful flashbacks raced through my mind. I quickly shoved my sleeve down, hiding the spider web of old wounds. I held my head in my hands and took a deep shuddering breath.

I couldn't be like this, I had to be strong. How else would I protect my friends and family? Well, what's left of it.

For the first time since hearing of it, I cried for my mother's death. I loved her so much. She was the one that kept me going, kept me fighting. She was the one who always knew how to comfort me, to make me feel as if everything would be okay.

And Paul, who was the first fatherly figure in my life. I loved Poseidon, and I saw him as my father, but so was Paul. He was the one who loved mom, treated her with the respect, kindness and unending love that she deserved. He was the one, who despite having his whole mortal world turned upside down, stayed with us. Until the end.

But now they were gone.

Deep sobs racked my body. I was sick of it. Sick of the deaths of my friends and family, sick of the wars, the fighting, the never ending battle for good and bad. I was sick of life.

I picked up a silver dagger and stared at its blade.

I contemplated dying, killing myself there and then. At least it would bring relief to the pain, dull the memories and sooth the worry. I would get to see mom and Paul, Beckendorf and Silena, and all the others that died in the wars. I would be at peace.

The weapon grew heavy in my hand, its weight oddly comforting. It would be so easy…all it would take was one well place slice of a major artery. It would hardly even hurt, and the blood loss would sap away at my consciousness. I would finally be free of all the pain.

But despite all that, I knew I could never do it.

I could never abandon everyone; leave them to deal with the problems of the world themselves. I saw how my being gone affected everyone, and I could never put them through that again. I cared for them too much.

I tossed the blade aside, where it clattered and skidded across the hard cold floor.

As I processed my thoughts, my eyelids began to feel heavy, and tendrils of sleep were coiling around my mind. I needed a distraction, a way to keep me awake.

I wondered what to do, seeing as I could hardly pop to the cinema.

Feeling the familiar beckon of depression creeping back, I turned to my patron's domain.

Just as I did when I summoned food, I felt the hearth burning inside me, its endless power and roiling flames constantly burning. It's never ending hope and faith, living forever in the hearts and minds of people all across the globe.

I held out my hand, and willed a fire to burn in my open palm. Gold and crimson flames burst into my hand, dancing across my skin. They were beautiful, mesmerising even. The flames shone brighter than any mortal fire, or even Greek fire, for these were fuelled by hope. The belief that peace could be found, wars ended, and families reunited.

It made me nostalgic for something I never had.

The flickering fire cast a mysterious golden light, contrasting against the darkening sky.

I closed my fist, snuffing out the magical flames. Instantly the tiny bit of comfort I'd felt vanished. And once again, I felt completely alone.

I wondered how time had passed so quickly. It seemed only moments ago when I spoke with Zeus, begging him to spare the life of my attempted murderer. Surely I had not been here since breakfast?

But upon gazing at the dark cobalt skies, due to the blessing of Artemis, I knew it was nearing twilight.

I tugged at a few strands of my hair subconsciously, thinking of how I would pass the time for the night. I refused to fall asleep; I would not suffer the side effects of Hypnos' realm.

The Athenian part of my brain began listing all the terrible consequences came with insomnia, but I chose to ignore it. Anything was better than what the night would plague me with.

I lay down upon the bed, and stared at the tent's ceiling.

I could have summoned some sugar-filled foods, but I couldn't bring myself to eat. To be honest, even before my miniscule meal was poisoned, I felt like emptying the contents of my stomach the hard way. Every time I swallowed a piece of food, it felt as if I was drinking cement.

I guess a year and a half of starvation does that to you.

I didn't even feel hungry anymore. It was as if all the nerves in my stomach had given up begging for relief, and had simply become…numb.

Numb.

That was how I felt. As if the rest of the world had no consequence, and only living for others. As if the very essence had been sucked from my soul. I wouldn't have cared if Gaea herself had burst through the doors and demanded my life, for it had already been taken. Annabeth took it the day she dragged my down to Tartarus.

My whole life, my reason to live had been a lie, a trick, a spiteful deception.

I thought that despite all that had happened in my life, perhaps there was a reason to keep fighting. That maybe, just maybe, the Fates would take pity on me and leave me in solitude with the one I loved. I thought that everything that we'd been through together had only made us stronger, brought us closer together. I thought that maybe one day we'd have children, raise a family together. I thought that our love was stronger than all other, strong enough to unite our parents and bring an end to thousands of years of rivalry, strong enough to go to hell and back. I thought that Annabeth Chase, daughter of the Olympian Goddess of wisdom, battle strategy and crafts, loved me.

And what a fool I was for believing it.

At first, I hoped that maybe it wasn't really Annabeth who was killing me piece by piece, every day for 407 days, 57 minutes and 26 seconds. The exact time I had been down there was forever replaying in my mind, the exact amount of time she had watched, mocked at or participated in my torture.

I thought that there was a chance that perhaps this was a rogue automaton, or weird clone created by her mother. But neither of which would have the exact memories of our many gruelling years together.

The Annabeth I thought I knew was the fake, the clone, the automaton. She was a mere shell of the true person inside, of her true evil.

Kronos himself paled in comparison to her twisted ways.

It would have been kinder if Annabeth had eaten me. At least then I wouldn't've had to have looked into her eyes, and seen the delight she took in my screams, drinking in my agony.

I was beginning to feel nauseous, it would seem that it was too soon to have been thinking of my holiday in hell.

Bile rose up my throat, which was when I dashed to the bathroom and leaned over the pristine toilet bowl as my stomach spasmed. Since I had barely eaten anything, the main thing that came up was digestive acid, which really wasn't good for my poor throat.

As I choked up the waste, a comforting hand rubbed my back, clearing my airways. I spent a moment catching my breath, before meeting the silver eyes of Artemis, which were boring into mine with worry. She was kneeling beside me, examining my condition, which, by the look on her face, she wasn't too pleased with.

"What's wrong?" she asked softly, not taking her hand off my back. She didn't even look away from my eyes once.

I mutely nodded my head, but that only made her more concerned.

"Talk to me Percy. Please." She begged. She sounded so pleading, I very nearly gave in, but despite her beseeching eyes, I still couldn't bring myself to talk about anything.

Instead of answering, I simply looked down at the floor and tried to ignore the crystal tears gathering in her bewitching eyes. She swallowed and pulled me into a hug, stroking my raven hair.

I returned the hug and relaxed in her embrace. I couldn't help but notice that she smelt faintly of vanilla, something which suited her perfectly. Her rich auburn hair flowed down her back, the tips reaching the top of her hips.

"Okay, I understand. But please Percy, come speak to me as soon as you're ready." She whispered into my ear, her voice thick with some emotion I couldn't identify. Aphrodite's blessing was going wild over something, but I pushed it to the back of my mind.

She gently pulled away and secretly wiped a tear from her eye. I wondered why she was concerned over me, but then, Artemis had always been a kind goddess, despite what people accused. She was only harsh when men abuse women, or blatantly disregard her hunter's vows and try to seduce them.

I stood up and offered her my hand. She seemed quite taken aback by a man chivalry, but then gratefully accepted it and rose to her feet whilst giving me a small smile.

I involuntarily blushed, but quickly hid it by looking at the floor.

Artemis took this the wrong way, as she quickly cupped my chin and guided my eyes to meet hers. She looked as if she was trying to read my expression, but to no avail.

Sighing in defeat, she led me out of the bathroom.

"Will you be joining us for breakfast now?" she asked, confusing me greatly. It obviously showed on my face because she said;

"It's 7:30"

_Time flies when you're having fun._

"So, will you? I understand if you don't want to." She said quickly, but I gave her a small nod and se seemed greatly relieved.

We walked out of the tent together and headed into the dining tent, where the hunters were already seated.

I nearly smiled when I saw Thalia glaring at all the other hunters with a ferocity that would have terrified wolves. They were all cowering beneath her gaze, but immediately stood up when they saw their mistress enter the room. She regarded them all coldly, scrutinizing every single one except Thalia and Ellie.

"Be seated." She commanded with enough authority in her voice it put Aphrodite's charmspeaking to shame.

The huntresses looked at me apprehensively, but I gave them a small reassuring smile, to which tey calmed at.

Thalia raised her eyes from glaring and glanced at me, before gaining a horrified expression.

"Percy, you look terrible!" she gasped "You look even worse than you did before you went to your tent. Have you even slept?!"

I wearily nodded my head, reasoning that it was easier to lie than to explain myself. Knowing Thalia, she'd go as far as to drug me to get me to sleep.

She narrowed her eyes disbelievingly and shared a meaningful glance with Artemis.

Thalia opened her mouth to say something, but I just clicked my fingers and it instantly filled with a bacon sandwich, effectively shutting her up.

I looked to Artemis, and silently asked her what she wanted.

"Just a plate of ambrosia and a cup of nectar please Percy." She said nicely. I clicked my fingers and what she ordered appeared directly in front of her.

"Thank you." She grinned, making my stomach jump a few flips.

I looked at Ellie expectedly, and she gave me a shy smile.

"Cereal please" she asked. I couldn't help but think how much Demeter would approve of her. She loved anyone who ate cereal. I mean, I know it's her domain, but you don't see Apollo only eating sun-ripened tomatoes or Hades eating rotting corpses.

I went around each of the hunters, giving each of them their chosen meal.

Thalia noticed I hadn't got anything for myself, mainly because I really didn't want to be vomiting later on.

"Eat. Now." She growled. I was about to shake my head, but then I saw Artemis' eyes pleading with me, and I knew I couldn't say no.

I summoned myself a piece of dry toast and began nibbling on a corner. Thalia and Artemis watched me from the corner of their eyes, making sure I don't throw it under the table or anything.

But something did distract me, but it wasn't my non-existent hunger. No, it was Phoebe who was staring at her breakfast of bacon and eggs distrustingly.

Artemis and Thalia followed my gaze, and immediately knew what was happening, especially by the looks of disbelief and incomprehension on their faces.

"Seriously? Do you actually believe that he poisoned it? For gods' sakes, he begged for your life to be spared, and now you seriously think he would try to kill you in the cowardly you did to him?" Thalia demanded.

Phoebe went red with embarrassment before quickly shovelling the food in her mouth.

"I wouldn't him even if it was poisoned…" Thalia muttered.

Everyone quickly finished their food, seeing as the atmosphere was incredibly thick. I managed to force half a piece of toast down before I knew I was going to throw up.

Walking out I realised that I had been wearing the same clothes since yesterday, so I quickly headed to my tent to change.

I pulled my hoodie and shirt off when I heard screams from outside.

Without thinking, I grabbed my bow and darted outside to see several hellhounds and Dracanea surrounding the hunt's youngest members.

I rapidly fired off arrows which impaled themselves in the foreheads and chests of the enemy. Eventually silver arrows joined my volley, seeing as the rest of the hunt's members had joined the fight.

Not that you could really call it that, because the monsters were quickly dispatched and destroyed, until only a sea of golden dust remained.

I lowered my bow, but then noticed that every single person was staring at me with shock and horror evident in their wide eyes. All except Artemis and Thalia, who gazed at me with sorrow. At first I was confused but then it hit me.

I had come out without anything on my chest, showing all my horrible scars. My eyes widened and I sprinted back into my tent.

**Artemis' P.O.V **

I watched Percy's retreating figure, and turned to my huntresses.


	6. Revelations

**A/N) Here's another chapter. To those of you who read my other story, I am writing the next chapter right now. **

**Disclaimer; I don't own PJO. **

**Percy's P.O.V**

I paced around my tent, my heart beating mercilessly in my chest. Panic enclosed on my mind, and I tugged at my hair. The scene kept replaying in my mind; the look of repulse on the hunter's faces as they saw my mutilated body.

I sat down on my bed as I had an all-out panic attack. My mind raced at a million miles an hour as thoughts flitted through my head.

I quickly grabbed a new shirt and shoved it on, shame coursing through my veins.

Nausea churned through my stomach and I quickly darted to the bathroom before reintroducing the toast I had at breakfast to the world again.

My stomach convulsed, making me gag, but there was nothing left to vomit. Blood flooded my throat making it difficult to breath until it flowed out my mouth. The vile metallic taste coated my tongue.

I quickly flushed the toilet and wiped my mouth. I was sick of the sight of my own blood, I'd had enough of that in Tartarus.

I wandered back to my bed when there was a gentle knock on the door. I opened it to see Artemis standing before me.

"May I come in?" she asked gently, and I stood aside to let her through. She sat down on my bed and patted a spot beside her. Too tired to argue, I wearily obliged.

"Are you alright?" she asked concernedly. I thought about ling, saying that I was fine and my mind was full of rainbows and sunshine.

But I was sick of pretence.

I shook my head, and she immediately engulfed me in a hug. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't quell the tears that sprung from my eyes.

She sympathetically rubbed my back and whispered soothing words into my ear. But just her presence made me feel better.

After a while we pulled apart, but she kept a hold on my hand.

I smiled at her- not a false one like the ones I'd been wearing since I was rescued- but a genuine smile.

She seemed to noticed this because she grinned, her silver eyes shining like the reflection of the moon on the sea.

"Are you happy here Percy? With the hunt, I mean." She asked apprehensively, her eyes betraying her uncertainty.

I nodded my head.

Most people would call me crazy for liking being with the hunters, but somehow I did. I felt like I belonged (despite the less than warm of a welcome). Although, I guessed I was pretty biased since anywhere was better than Tartarus.

She openly sighed in relief and tightened her grip around my hand.

"You can speak to me anytime, you know. You are my friend." She whispered.

I couldn't help but smile slightly. I had befriended the one person I thought it impossible to do so. The one person I wanted to be friends with most.

"You're my friend too." I whispered, and her whole face lit up. I realised how lonely it must've been for her; constantly living, leading maidens but never having a true friend.

Apart from Zoe, of course, but she sacrificed herself, and Artemis was alone once again.

I felt guilty.

I had always seen Zoe's death as my own fault, seeing as I was so wrapped up in my own love for Annabeth, then maybe I would have realised that it was all a trap.

Not only had I gotten Zoe killed, but I had also taken Artemis' only true friend, her companion of several millennia.

Some friend I was.

I looked down in shame and swallowed the lump in my throat. Artemis squeezed my hand reassuringly.

"What do you want to do about my hunters?" she queried, looking deeply into my eyes.

I sighed, "I think it's time they knew. But I can't tell them…it-it's too soon." I said quietly, forcing the words out.

She looked immensely relieved, whether it be my sudden burst of speech or the fact we were going to tell the huntresses, I didn't know.

"Do you want to be there when I do it?" Artemis pondered.

I wasn't really sure, but I nodded my head. I really didn't want to hear about it again, but I owed it to Artemis and the hunter's to be there.

She smiled gratefully at my answer and stood up, pulling me with her. "I told the hunters to sit around the fire, seeing as there wasn't much more I could say."

I nodded my head in understanding and walked out of the tent with her.

As soon as we neared the seemingly humungous group of hunters, every nerve in my body was screaming at me to run.

Running seemed like a pretty good idea at that moment.

My breath quickened, but Artemis placed a slender hand on my shoulder and sent me a reassuring glance, and my breathing regulated.

Taking my hand, we walked amongst the huntresses, who sent incredulous looks at our intertwined fingers. Thalia had a small smile of content on her lips, but about what I didn't know.

We sat down on the carved wooden chairs, and I couldn't help but notice that Artemis' wasn't any different to anyone else's. Amongst her hunters everyone was equal. Equally respected and equally loved.

Artemis cleared her throat, and instantly all the whispers amongst the girls stopped, and all heads turned towards the goddess.

"We are going to do something we have never done before with a man in our presence." Artemis declared, and the huntresses looked at her with interest.

"We are going to talk about our lives before the hunt."

Stunned silence. Not even breathing was heard from the shocked girls. Horror was evident in their eyes, and believe me when I say I knew how they felt.

**Third Person's P.O.V**

"My lady!" Atalanta whispered frantically. "We cannot!"

"Yes, you can. I know you can because you are my huntresses, my girls. You are stronger than any other, and nothing can quell you." Artemis said proudly, and the hunters subconsciously straightened up.

"I will start." Ellie said. "My sister and I were travelling Camp Half-Blood after our mother was killed in a hellhound attack." Her eyes grew sad "The thing about hellhounds is that once they have your scent they never forget it. We were chased for miles and miles into New York when Kayla tripped and broke her ankle. The hellhounds had us surrounded and were about to attack when a boy leapt out in front of us, and took a swipe aimed for me."

The hunter's eyes widened when they heard this, they had never heard of a man saving another.

"The man quickly killed all the hellhounds in three swipes. Then, instead of healing himself, he gave Kayla a piece of ambrosia. He led us to his apartment and gave us food and drink, and his room to sleep in while he guarded us in case the monsters returned. When we were all better he led us to camp and introduced us to our father simply by calling upon him."

"Who was he?" the hunters exclaimed, shocked and awed by the man.

Ellie smiled fondly, and pointed at Percy.

"Him." She said simply. Immediately all heads whipped around and stared at Percy, who was turning a subtle shade of pink.

"Kelp Head!" Thalia exclaimed indignantly "You never told me this!"

Percy simply shrugged modestly, unsure of what to say.

"What happened next?" Percy prompted, eager to get the topic away from him. The huntresses regarded him in a new light.

"Once we were introduced to our other brothers and sisters everything was fine, at first. The boys around camp started treating me like a toy, constantly playing cruel tricks on me. Eventually I was so unhappy I considered running away, until the hunt came."

The huntresses beamed at their mistress, reminiscing in their rescue.

"Lady Artemis understood me, and offered me a place in her hunt, where I've been happy ever since." Ellie finished.

"That was brave of you Ellie" Artemis praised the little girl, who blushed in response.

"Oh look Kelp head, it's another you!" Thalia laughed, pointing at Ellie's red face. I blushed.

"Who is next?"

"I'll go." Phoebe offered. Everyone, even Artemis sent her incredulous looks. She shrugged, and glanced at Percy. This was her kind of an apology. Percy nodded his head ever-so-slightly, and Phoebe smiled in relief.

Most people leaned forward, because only a select few knew of Phoebe's past.

"I was a Holocaust victim." She said, and many eyes widened. "My family and I lived on the outskirts of Germany when our village was raided by SS officers. Then were packed into trucks and driven to Auschwitz, a concentration camp. My little sister and mother were immediately killed, shot by Nazi men, their bodies thrown into a mass grave." She said, disgusted. Many of the hunters had tears in their eyes, while Percy and Artemis looked furious, making many girls inch away from them.

"Since I was a daughter of Ares, I was strong so I was forced to work. That is, until I tried to lead an escape. I managed to befriend an officer, who promised to help us, but just as we neared the electric fence, he betrayed us."

Now everyone shared Percy and Artemis' looks of anger.

"He raised the alarm and acted as if he never knew us. When his fellow men arrived he began shooting us. There were so many children there, even pregnant woman and babies. But they shot us anyway, because of our religion." Phoebe wiped a stray tear from her eye.

"But they didn't kill me because they wanted to torture me further, but I wished I was dead as I looked at all the tiny bodies at my feet." Phoebe sobbed "Just as they led me away there was a silver flash and suddenly I was surrounded by a cloud of silver arrows. When I opened my eyes, all the Nazis were dead, and I was looking at the hunt."

Artemis held open her arms, and Phoebe ran into them and cried as she remembered her past. Eventually she recollected herself enough to carry on.

"Artemis explained to me about the Greek gods and how I was a daughter of one. When I asked her to help free the people of the concentration camp, she said she couldn't as the fates had already sealed their destiny, but that I was free to do as I wished. At that moment I wanted to die, but the Ares inside me forced me to keep fighting. I joined the hunt to make sure no-one would have to suffer as I did, at least, not when I was around."

The hunters wiped the tears from their eyes and sent respectful looks to their sister. Phoebe turned to Percy with tear filled eyes.

"Do you see why I did what I did? I'm sorry…I now realise that you're different." she asked and Percy nodded.

"You thought I would betray you like the officer did. There's no need to apologise, Phoebe, I understand why you thought you had to do it. Besides, I know you didn't really want to." Percy said quietly, and Phoebe sent him a quizzical glance.

"That was Hydra poison. Even a few drops would have killed me immediately but you diluted it enough to give someone a chance to save me." Percy reasoned, and Phoebe looked bewildered.

"How do you know that? I didn't tell anyone what I used!" Phoebe exclaimed. Most of the hunter's looked at Percy curiously

"Let's just say I've had a lot of experience with poisons." Percy muttered sadly, and Artemis squeezed his hand. Percy's heart fluttered and possible stopped a few times.

One by one the huntresses told their tales. Some, like little Sophie, had suffered horrific abuse and rape by none other than their own family. Others had been orphaned and taken as slaves. Each story was as bad as the last, and by the end, tears had left everyone's eyes.

Eventually it reached Thalia, who told of her sacrifice, being turned into a tree only to be saved by Percy. How she had denied the prophesy by becoming Artemis' lieutenant, thus handing it to Percy.

Percy felt the familiar feel of nerves churning through his stomach, but he pushed it down. All these girls had had to relive their pasts, therefore so should he.

Percy looked to Artemis and nodded. She gave his hand one last squeeze before turning to the girls who looked eager to hear of why the male had joined the hunt in the first place.

"You all know of how Percy had been missing for a year and a half?" she asked and they nodded their heads. Thalia had insisted on searching for him relentlessly, and Artemis had more than happily agreed.

"For that year and a half, Percy had been imprisoned in Tartarus, being tortured by Oceanus, Hyperion, Kronos and Annabeth Chase."

The hunters gasped and stared at Percy in shock. Percy suppressed the urge to run and simply stared sadly at the ground.

"And those scars? They were a ghost of his true injuries." Artemis said. Taking a split second decision she called upon Dionysus.

A bright purple flash and the smell of wine later, a very drunk wine god was swaying before them.

"Yyyeeess?" he slurred. In synchrony every single huntress rolled her eyes.

"I need you to perform a memory transfer." Artemis said, exasperated. Dionysus gave her a blank look, and she sighed at her younger brother.

"I need you to show them" she waved her hand at the huntresses "Percy's torture."

Percy winced slightly, making Artemis feel guilty.

"Ooooh, that was so sad!" Dionysus cooed "And scary! Really, really scary. Have fun!"

He held out his hand and suddenly they were transported into another memory.

The dusky cell was lit with a cold, harsh light. Hyperion was playing with a ball of fire in his hands as he scrutinized Percy's bloodied body.

Unamused, he tossed aside the fire and picked up a jar of black water. He tossed it over Percy's open wounds and bare skin, making him scream with agony.

"Styx water…So unoriginal…" Hyperion sighed.

Hyperion snapped the bones in Percy's arms and shoulders, tearing through the tendons.

He sighed again. Picking up a vile of poison, he shoved it down Percy's throat.

He screamed in horrific pain as the poison coursed through his veins, polluting his blood. Percy coughed and spluttered blood.

Hyperion sighed for the third time.

"Girl! Any ideas?"

Annabeth absentmindedly tossed knives into Percy's chest, as if she was playing darts. A look of utter boredom was on her face, but that only furthered her look of madness.

"Well…." She drawled, pausing to throw a knife into Percy's thigh. "He did tell me about his childhood, so we could force some memories on him…. But I prefer physical pain, so we should just torture."

"Get me a sword." She demanded, and for some reason, Hyperion obliged, handing her Backbiter, or as it's more commonly known, Kronos' scythe.

She walked up to a half conscious Percy, and put her face next to his ear.

"Remember this- you'll never be free, no matter where you are, we are coming. You'll never be happy, never be loved, not as long as I'm here. You are nothing. We will take everything you love and make you watch as we turn it to dust, we'll make you drive the blades through your loved ones hearts, and make you watch as the light leaves their eyes. Remember, Perseus Jackson, because it is inevitable."

With that, she began to drag the blade slowly down from Percy's upper cheek to his collarbone. Percy bit back tears as his soul was slowly ripped from is body, but the water dripping from the ceiling healed him, albeit painfully.

"Why won't you just kill me?" Percy asked, his voice hoarse and dry.

"Kill you? And take away our entertainment? Never!" Kronos laughed, appearing in the doorway.

"No, Perseus Jackson" he said, taking a menacing step forward "We've got many things planned for you.

The vision faded, and they suddenly back in the camp.

Percy was awkwardly trying to pry a sobbing Dionysus off his shoulder. He looked at Artemis pleadingly. She snapped her fingers and Dionysus disappeared in a golden flash.

Looking around, two hunters had fainted, four had vomited and the rest….well the rest looked horrified.

In a flash, Percy was tackled by many sobbing huntresses, who were pleading with him to forgive them for not treating him nicely.

Percy immediately said he forgave them all, but they carried on crying.

"Percy!" Artemis said suddenly. "There is an emergency council on Olympus and both our presences' are needed."


	7. Council

**Percy's P.O.V **

Artemis grabbed my shoulder and teleported the two of us into the throne room.

Despite what a horrific person she was, Annabeth was an amazing architect and I couldn't help but admire her designs.

The marble had been purposely cracked and then filled with gold and silver, looking as if a particularly beautiful spider web had been spun over the walls.

A little contradictory for a daughter of Athena.

Along the sides were pristine marble statues of the gods, each as flattering as the last. With each of the marble gods was a statue of their sacred animals. Athena proudly held an owl on her shoulder; its eyes seemed to follow you around the room.

I suppressed a small smile at the baby Pegasus lying at my dad's feet.

The rest of the gods and goddesses were already in their respective thrones. Artemis nimbly strode to her own seat of power.

I had never properly looked at the thrones because most of the times a) I had been barely conscious, b) the thrones were in the process of being destroyed or c) my death was being contemplated.

Fun times.

But looking at Artemis', I realised its beauty. It was made of Olympian silver and glowed like the moon on a clear night. Along the base were etchings of wolves howling at the full moon and hunter running through the woods. But the best thing about it was the design of Zoe's constellation- the huntress, which was proudly displayed on the front.

Following my gaze, Artemis smiled.

"Do you like it? I had Hephaestus carve it a few years ago." She whispered in my ear as we continued towards her throne.

"It's beautiful, my lady." I said with a small smile. She beamed with pride and gratitude.

She rose to her godly height and sat down on her silver seat, whilst I walked to the centre of the room and bowed to the gods and goddesses.

"Rise, Perseus." Zeus boomed. I slowly stood up straight and looked at the ancient deities before me.

"Are you settling in well with the huntresses, are they treating you well?" Zeus asked kindly. I was startled by the concern in many of the gods' eyes. What was so special about me?

"I'm fine, thank you my lord." I replied quietly. Many of the gods and goddesses exchanged subtle looks.

"Good, good." Zeus murmured, his eyebrows furrowed. I got the distinct impression he was having a mental conversation with others in the room.

Hera gave me a smile and a small wave from her seat, to which I was pleasantly surprised at, but smiled back nonetheless. I had forgiven her long ago for taking my memories, seeing as it was for the best. She seemed happy with my response which made me worry about how much caring attention she really got. I promised myself to try to speak with her more. My mom had always taught me to see the best in people.

I bowed once more and headed over to Artemis' throne, where I sat cross legged at the bottom.

Everyone in the room stared at me incredulously until I began squirming in discomfort.

"Don't you want a chair?" Zeus asked, shocked. I shrugged innocently, not particularly caring whether I sat on marble or wood.

Artemis clicked her fingers and a miniature, Percy-size silver throne with sea green waves appeared next to her own.

"Thank you, my lady." I said with a grateful smile before climbing onto the beautiful seat.

Zeus cleared his throat and banged his master bolt on the ground, signalling the beginning of the meeting and immediately all eyes turned to him.

"Now, Hades has summoned this emergency meeting due to some….disturbing news."

Zeus nodded his head towards Hades who stood up from his obsidian black throne that I had asked he got in exchange for my godhood in the end of the Giant war. I had also asked for a throne for Hestia too, which glowed warmly to my right.

Hades stood in front of the council and began pacing back and forth.

"Recently there have been some disturbances in Tartarus."

I couldn't help but flinch when he said that word.

"It would seem" Hades continued, using his hands to exaggerate as he spoke "that the Pit has slowed its release of monsters. It is, to my belief, that it is eventually going to stop spitting out any monsters at all. Now, this could be either a good or bad thing."

Everyone looked slightly unsettled at this news. Though it sounded like a good deal, I knew that something fishy (no pun intended) was going on.

"I get why it could be good, but why bad? Surely having no monsters is a good thing?" Hermes asked.

"Because they could be hoarding their ranks, building up to a mass attack." I whispered, and Hades nodded. Athena raised an eyebrow, looking slightly impressed.

"But surely they can't be doing this alone? They simply aren't intelligent enough." Athena stated.

I gained a horrible feeling in my stomach. It was my instinct telling me that something was terribly, terribly wrong.

The gods began talking amongst themselves, suggesting what the cause could be. I heard some strained breathing and began to look around until I found the source.

Apollo was gripping his throne, sweating profusely yet shivering uncontrollably. He seemed to be battling against some unseen force, yet none of the other Olympians had noticed.

I immediately leapt off my throne and sprinted to him. The rest of the room's eyes followed me as I ran across the room until they saw what was happening to the god of the sun.

Artemis was one of the first to reach her twin. Despite how much she tried to hide it, I knew she loved her brother deeply and everyone could see as she knelt in front him, worry shining in her eyes.

The room's occupants gathered around the golden throne as they looked on in horror as tears streamed down Apollo's youthful face as he strained against the invisible offender.

"Apollo? Apollo, what's wrong?" Artemis cried, her voice cracking a little. She reached out to hold his hand, but the moment she touch him she gasped and drew away.

"What's wrong?" my father asked, concerned for his nephew.

"His hand…." She trailed off. I reached up and touched his skin, and had a similar reaction to that of my lady.

"His skin is ice cold." I said. It was true, as soon as I came into contact with him it was as if I had just stuck my hand in a freezer.

"No…..no…..get out…." Apollo muttered between gritted teeth.

Tears gathered in Artemis' eyes and she whimpered a little at the sight of her birth partner.

Without thinking, I reached out and held her godly sized hand, desperate to stop the quicksilver tears gathering in her eyes. She looked down at me in shock, but didn't pull away.

Suddenly Apollo's eyes turned pitch black, no white or iris', just a solid blackness. He stopped shivering and crying and developed a horrifically evil smile that sent shivers down everyone's spines.

The hearth dimmed into embers dramatically and the shadows grew, slivering across the room. The temperature dropped until I was shivering, but it didn't affect the gods as much.

Artemis pulled me closer to her and wrapped her arms around my shaking form. While I was immensely grateful for the extra warmth and reassurance she brought, I couldn't help but blush to be in the arms of such a beautiful woman.

"_Well, well_." Apollo said in a dark, cold and ancient voice that was definitely not his. "_The little gods have finally noticed my brother's movements_."

The gods looked terrified, but none more than Athena. I had a feeling that she knew exactly who was speaking.

"_Don't you realise?"_ The Voice continued "_Your efforts are futile. Submit now and your pain will only be excruciating. Tremble and bow before us godlings, or suffer the wrath of Tartarus and Erebus."_

The shadows receded and the temperature rose, the blackness dissipating from Apollo's eyes.

Apollo collapsed in his throne and didn't wake. His breathing and heart rate slowed until it was barely noticeable.

"Apollo? APOLLO!?" Artemis screamed, shaking her brother. "Athena, do something!"

"I-I don't…I don't know what to do, it isn't my domain." Athena stuttered. My father didn't even bother to mock her at this time.

The only person who had any medical knowledge was currently dying.

But I suddenly had a ridiculous idea.

"Lady Aphrodite, please could I have a mirror?" I asked, and she happily handed me one, the others looking at me strangely.

"This isn't the time to be admiring yourself, Punk!" Ares growled, but I ignored him.

I ran to one of the large, twelve foot windows and held up the mirror, reflecting the sun rays until they landed on Apollo's chest.

For a moment nothing happened, but then Apollo began to glow. It grew brighter and brighter until everyone had to avert their eyes.

When the glow died down, Apollo began to stir.

"You clever little sea spawn…" Athena muttered.

"Apollo?" Artemis asked softly, laying a hand on her brother's cheek.

"Arty?" he mumbled, opening his eyes which were thankfully back to their normal sky blue.

"Hey, you okay?" Artemis whispered, pushing some hair out of his eyes. He wearily nodded, offering her a small smile.

"It was so cold…" Apollo murmured, and Artemis wrapped him in a hug. Zeus laid a reassuring hand on his son's shoulder before heading back to his throne at the head of the room.

Eventually everyone trudged back to their thrones with one last concerned glance at the usually joyous sun god.

"How did you know to do that Percy?" Hera asked, and I became uncomfortable under the gazes of the Olympians.

"Water heals me so I just thought that Apollo's domain would help him in a similar way." I reasoned and many looked impressed.

"Thank you, Percy." Apollo said, but I shook my head.

"You've done a lot more for me, for which I can never repay you. This was nothing."

Hades scoffed. "I'd hardly call it nothing. Without your little light trick, he was sure to have faded."

I kept my head down, desperately trying to avoid as much attention as humanely possible.

"But now onto what transpired." Athena interjected, offering me a wink. I smiled at her in gratitude before turning to the god of the skies.

"As much as I hate to admit it….it would seem that we will be facing the third war this decade." Zeus said regrettably, and realisation tumbled down upon me.

Another war. The third war of my lifetime. After the last one, which we barely survived, against one Primordial we now had to fight another against two.

The manifestation of darkness itself was opposing us. How could we fight shadows?

And the lord of the Pit, the one that gave monsters rebirth was planning our downfall.

I had lost so many friends in the last two wars and now I had to face another. I was tired. Tired of the never ending fight, the everlasting wars. It would seem that every time we defeated one threat, another rose twice as strong as the last. Each one was as impossibly undefeatable as the last.

"Percy? Are you okay?" Artemis asked. I numbly nodded my head and tried to ignore the stares directed my way.

Another war. _Gods, the Fates hate me_, I thought.

"We do not hate you Perseus Jackson." Three voices spoke in unison at the end of the room.

Everyone gasped and brought themselves into a bow as the three Fates drifted to the centre of the room.

The middle one, Lachesis- the cutter of the threads of life, like at me with something akin to sympathy in her age old eyes.

"No, Perseus Jackson, we pity you. Were it our choice, you would have found peace long ago. Alas, it is out of our sphere." She rasped.

I didn't understand- how could my fates be out of their control? Surely they controlled everyone's destinies?

Clotho, the thread spinner, brought out a piece of sea green thread that was lined in gold. It glowed and hummed with power which sent a pulsing light across the room. All along the thread were thousands and thousands of other threads attached. In four places there was a mass of uncountable strings, and in between were several others. For some reason I felt a strong connection to the thread that lay in the old woman's withered hands.

"This" Atropos- the cutter of the thread said "is your string, Perseus Jackson."

I had seen a life thread before- Luke's to be exact- and it didn't look anything like mine.

"Your thread was spun in the beginning of time by Ananke herself. You were always going to be the child of the first and second great prophesies. Your fate lies in the hands of the Primordial of Inevitability herself."

"The outcome of the upcoming war lies on a number of decisions made in times of great danger. Though we do not control your fate, we do see glimpses of what is to come and believe us, Perseus Jackson, when we say we are truly, truly sorry. Yours is a life we would not wish upon any."

With that they simply disappeared.

The Olympians looked at me in horror. They had never heard the fates even speak before, much less apologise.

"That was…unexpected." Hermes offered, trying to lighten the mood.

"Your thread was spun in the beginning of time….By Ananke herself! Remarkable!" Athena cried.

I didn't think it was remarkable. I thought it was terrible- another complication to my sad excuse of a life.

"Those masses of strings" I said quietly, and all attention turned to me "I have a feeling they signified the wars. But there were four."

"You're right!" Athena cried, completely ignoring the point "The outcome of the first and second wars depended entirely on you. You were the one to defeat Kronos and most of the Giants! Now, this new war solely rests on you."

Athena had a wonderful way of taking a terrible situation and making it ten times worse.

Gods, what if I got it wrong? What if I made a mistake and destroyed the fate of the world? What if I got my friends killed? What if-

"Percy?" my dad asked, breaking my reverie.

"Yes?"

"Are you okay?" he fretted, sending Athena a withering look.

Of course, I lied and nodded my head. And of course, he didn't believe me.

"Due to his actions today, newest information we have received and his intelligible input, I would like to put to vote that we make Perseus Jackson an honorary member of the council. Like a….consultant." Zeus proposed.

"Thank you, but that really isn't necessary, Lord Zeus." I argued. It was an honour, to be given the place, and I hadn't really done anything to deserve it.

"Nonsense!" he laughed "All in favour?"

My father, Zeus, Hades, Hera, Hestia, Artemis, Athena, Hermes, Apollo, Aphrodite, Hephaestus and Demeter raised their hands.

"All who oppose?"

Only Ares and Dionysus raised their hands.

I don't know if I was more surprised that I was now an honorary Olympian or that only two gods disagreed to it.

"Um…thank you." I said in shock. Zeus nodded at my father, who held his hand out and shot a sea green beam of light at the throne I was sitting on.

Suddenly my chair felt full of power- like that of the gods. I sent a grateful smile at my dad, who beamed at me in pride.

"Now" Zeus continued "We must begin to prepare for this new war. Artemis and Perseus" he said turning to us "you and the hunters have two days to gather your provisions before you go to Camp Half-Blood."

Artemis sighed as if someone had told her the world was ending. Well, I guessed it was.

I felt sick hearing the fact I had to return there. Yes, I missed Chiron's tutorage, the Stoll's pranking, hades, even Clarisse's teasing. But the place was full of memories. I grew up there with _her._

"I will conjoin the two camps together, rallying our forces. You both and your hunters will help train the demigods- I fear they have relaxed a little too much since the last war, despite Chiron's protests. I will leave it to you to break the news about the war, Perseus; they seem to feel safe around you."

I wasn't too sure about the safe part, but I sure wasn't happy about telling them about the new war.

What would I say?_ Hey, you know the last war that we lost so many friends in and barely struggled to survive against Gaea? Well guess what?! There's another one coming even more impossible then the last, the fate of which supposedly rests on a bunch of decisions made by yours truly! Okay, have a good night!_

I thought back to when I first met my father; he had said that it would have been kinder had I not been born. How right he was.

"If that is all, I believe we have some planning to do. We will hold another meeting in three days' time. Meeting adjourned!" Zeus said, slamming his master bolt on the floor.

The gods stood up and began chattering amongst themselves. Remembering my promise from earlier, I made my way over to Hera.

She was stood in the corner of the room, watching sadly as her family conversed.

"My lady" I said with a bow.

She looked startled to see me speaking to her, but got over her shock and gave me a stunning smile.

"Perseus, what ails you?" she inquired, a dash of concern in her voice.

"Nothing, my lady, I simply wanted to offer you company." I replied.

Her eyes widened before she flung her arms around me. I almost gasped in surprise, but patted her back. This was a lot different than the cold queen exterior that usually occupied the throne room.

"Thank you, Perseus, for caring. It's been so long since any have spoken to me willingly besides Hestia and your father."

I felt rush of sympathy for the poor woman. Who knew royalty could be so lonely? I didn't understand why no one spoke to her; she was so nice.

"It's just Percy, my lady." I expressed.

"Then it is simply Hera to you, Percy." She smiled. I nodded and turned to see everyone staring at us, different expressions on their faces. I had a feeling they had just heard our entire conversation.

While many were looking guilty and ashamed, predominately Zeus, Hestia and my dad were looking at me with shining eyes.

_I'm proud of you, my champion. You have softened even the coldest of us with your caring nature._ Hestia spoke in my mind.

I blushed and offered my patron a small smile.

"Perseus!" Artemis called "It's time we got back. The girls will be wondering where we are."

I walked to her after saying farewell to many of the more friendly gods. My father virtually attacked me in hug which made me realise where Tyson got it from.

"Come Atlantis anytime, my boy. Triton's ramblings got frightfully boring after a millennia or so. Also Amphitrite's in a mood with me recently. Not too sure why…." He trailed off, thinking of the millions of reasons his wife would be angry with him.

I suspected it had something to do with mermaids- young, single ones to be exact.

My dad disappeared in a squirt of sea mist, leaving the aroma of the seven great oceans behind.

"Percy." A warm, comforting voice said softly. I turned around to see the goddess of the hearth and, in my opinion, one of the kindest and most important Olympians.

"My lady" I said with a bow. She, like many before her, pulled me into a hug. I swear by the end of that meeting my ribs were bruised to hades.

"Already you have made me immensely prouder than I had imagined. Remember- come to the hearth when all seems lost."

I nodded at her and she offered me a heart-warming smile before flashing out in a burst of flames.

I looked to Artemis before she grabbed my shoulder and flashed us to camp.

We rematerialized in the centre of the clearing, where many of the huntresses were still sat, cleaning their weapons.

Immediately all heads snapped up to look at us, as if practised. And I thought the Fates were creepy…

"Any news, my lady?" Thalia questioned, her electric blue eyes sparking with curiosity.

"Everyone will need to sit down for this." she said nervously. The few who were stood slowly went to their seats.

I led Artemis to our chairs and we sat down in them, facing the impatient huntresses.

"It has come to our attention that- um…." she struggled to get the words out.

"There is another war coming. Two more Primordials are rising." I said solemnly.

The reactions varied. Some had tears gathering in their eyes, while others looked angry. Thalia looked too shocked to comment while Ellie, Sophie and some of the younger hunters looked scared out of their wits.

"_T-Two_ Primordials?!" Atalanta gasped, her blue eyes sparkling with tears.

"Yes" Artemis said, her features the epitome of sadness "We head to Camp Half-Blood to train the children there in two days."

Every single huntress began to grumble about how much they hated the camp. To be honest, I wasn't too happy about going there either; the place was full of memories of _her_.

"At least you get to show the Apollo campers how much better you are at archery than them." Artemis offered, and the girls brightened considerably.

"Yeah!" Thalia inputted "We could shoot some_ disgusting_ boys!"

The prior grumbling turned to excited chattering about the many different places they could shoot boys.

Needless to say I made a note never to get on the bad side of the hunters.

"Hey Perce!" Thalia cried "You said you'd show us your wolf form."

In all honesty, with recent events I'd forgotten that I could shift. I raised an eyebrow to Artemis who nodded her head.

I closed my eyes and imagined myself becoming a wolf. I felt my face elongate into a snout and fur sprout all over my body. My limbs and torso shrunk and my spine grew into a tail. The whole process was rather uncomfortable, but at all painful.

I opened my eyes to see I was a lot shorter. But the whole world seemed clearer, like my whole life I'd been watching a blurred TV but now it was in HD.

The hunters were looking at me with wide eyes and open mouths. I cocked my head to the side in a very wolf-like fashion. Seeing my curiosity, Artemis snapped her fingers summoning a mirror.

I was a pitch black wolf with bright sea green eyes. I was a little larger in height and build than regular wolves, but not so that I looked weird.

"Wow, Percy, you look..." Artemis breathed, her silver eyes wide.

"ADORABLE!" Thalia squealed. She rushed and began petting me while I just stared at her incredulously.

Sophie and Ellie joined in and eventually I was being petted by the entire hunt, including Artemis.

If a wolf could pout then that is what I was doing at that moment.

"Oh my gods, Ellie could ride you!" Thalia screamed. Before I could do anything, there was a bubbly six year old situated on my back.

I glared at Thalia, who just grinned in response. Not one to displease, I trotted around whilst Ellie giggled.

Embarrassing as it was, I was glad the hunters were happier than they had been.

"Okay, that's enough!" Artemis laughed "Ellie, get off the puppy, girls, it's time for bed."

Puppy?

They all reluctantly trudged to their tents, but not before giving me one last stroke. Didn't they realise that I wasn't actually a dog?

I didn't transform back to human there because, knowing my luck, I'd probably be stark naked. Gods, how embarrassing.

Artemis seemed to know what I was thinking and giggled a little. Giving me one last smile, she too retired to her tent.

I looked up and noticed the moon was particularly bright tonight, glowing through the mist-like clouds.

I turned my gaze to one particular constellation and whispered in my head; "Goodnight, Zoe."

Once I was in my tent I focused on turning back to my normal self. It was the previous process, only reversed. Thankfully I was fully clothed when I turned back, which did make my life a little easier.

I lay down on my bed and tried to forget the day's events, if only for the night.

Despite my futile and desperate efforts I couldn't help but drift off to sleep.

To my shock, instead of the usual horrifically graphic memories of that usually plagued my dreams, I found myself in a dark forest not so different to the one I was currently residing in.

I heard some rustling behind me, so I spun around to see something that nearly made my heart stop in fear.

Before me stood Nyx; Primordial of Night, Hydros; Primordial of Water, Ouranos; Primordial of the Skies, Chronos; Primordial of Time and Gaea; Primordial of Earth.

"Hello Percy" Nyx smiled "We'd like a word with you."


	8. Insomnia

**Percy's P.O.V **

"If you're going to kill me, you may as well stop wasting time and get on with it." I said to deities before me. I really couldn't be bothered waiting.

Hydros smiled "So the rumours are true. You really are rather…blunt."

"Peace, child. We have not come to harm you." Chronos said, raising a hand.

"Then why are you here?" said suspiciously. In my experience, when a higher being doesn't want to kill you, it's generally because they want something.

"We wish to offer our assistance." Gaea said softly.

I stared at her incredulously. "Excuse me, but weren't you hell bent on destroying us not so long ago? You killed my friends, and now you want to help?"

Mother Earth winced and turned away, but not before whispering "I'm sorry."

I decided that this was the craziest dream I'd ever had, and believe me when I say I've had some that were completely mental.

"Perseus…" Nyx said, stepping towards me. I warily took a step back, not trusting the woman before me one bit.

Nyx sighed and looked at the others desperately. Hydros, who had not tried to kill me yet, came forth.

He snapped his fingers, and six stools appeared. "Sit." He commanded.

Part of me wanted to say no, just to see what he would do, but in the past that kind of behaviour tends to wind people up.

I cautiously sat on the stool, half expecting it to explode. Weirder things have happened.

"Perseus-"

"Percy." I cut across Nyx, out of pure habit.

"_Percy_" she corrected, a twinge of annoyance flashing in her eyes. "Do you know of aspects? For instance, the gods have Greek and Roman aspects."

"Yeah…" I said confusedly, not entirely sure where the conversation was going.

"Well, it is the same for Primordials. We also have two aspects, but they are not Greek or Roman."

"Then what are they?" I questioned, completely forgetting my apprehension.

"Agathos and Kakos- Good and Evil. We have split personalities over which we sometimes lose control. The second Giant war was caused by Gaea's evil aspect momentarily taking over her good. This" she said, waving a pale hand towards Gaea "is her agathos aspect."

"So when Annabeth and I met you down in Tartarus, that was your Kakos aspect?" I asked, trying to wrap my head around it.

"Yes. Currently we are all in our agathos aspects, which is why we want to help you destroy our brothers."

"Wait, why do you want to destroy them? Surely if you don't have control over your aspects it's not their fault?" I countered.

Ouranos shook his head. "That is where the problem comes. Tartarus and Erebus have completely succumbed to their dark sides- their agathos aspects lost forever. There is no turning back for them now."

"When you say succumbed, do you mean they purposely turned evil? Why would they do that?"

"We do not know. All I know is that my husband is gone. The man I married and loved has faded." Nyx sobbed her voice breaking.

I couldn't stand to see her cry, or anyone for that matter, so I went and hugged her. She didn't even seem to register that a lowly demigod was even touching a mighty Primordial as she wrapped her arms around me and cried into my shoulder.

Eventually Night collected herself enough to sit up with her tears reducing to sniffles.

"And so, it is to our regret that we must obliterate the evil that plagues our world." Gaea sighed.

"So what are you doing in my dream then?" I asked. Entertaining as it was, I wasn't too keen on a bunch of Primordials dusting up my head.

"Much like the gods, we are very much restricted by ancient laws. So we must us others to act out our wills." Hydros explained and I sighed.

"Great, so I'm a pawn." I moaned. Gods, I hate chess.

"No….more of an apprentice." Chronos offered.

"Why me?"

"Because in your seven or so years as an aware demigod you have done deeds much greater and nobler than any of those before you." Ouranos countered.

I didn't really like taking credit for those accomplishments seeing as I had done most of it with the help of friends. The rest was pure luck.

"So what do you want me to do?" I sighed. They exchanged looks before clearing their throats.

"Well, um, we maybe want to transfer some of our powers?" Hydros said but it came out as more of a question.

"No. No, no, no, no. Absolutely not." I refused, shaking my head.

"Aw, come on!" Hydros whined, sounding like Nico when I tell him he can't have a McDonalds.

"No. I've already had too many "blessings". I'm sick of it. I don't want to be powerful!" I cried.

"Look," Nyx began "Without these powers you will have no hope of defeating Tartarus or Erebus." her voice cracked a little when she said her husband's name "Don't you understand? When a Primordial combines their aspects their power triples. Together, they hold the power of six Primordials. They are the most powerful of us all."

The power of six Primordials. Six, not two. Oh gods.

"Even with your powers, there is no way I'd be able defeat them. I barely beat Gaea's agathos in the final battle." I said dejectedly.

The Primordials exchanged knowing looks.

"There is a way to make a Primordial fade permanently. But it's so incredibly dangerous that none dare to perform it." Ouranos said slowly, as if even speaking of the thing would make him fade.

A way to make a Primordial fade? I thought it was impossible to force someone to fade forever, but only temporarily.

"What do you mean by it's dangerous?" I queried.

"The action takes its energy from your soul. All powers take a tiny bit of soul energy. Use too much and….well, you will die, but your soul would be destroyed. No Underworld or rebirth, just nothingness. Your soul would cease to exist." Chronos said.

"But it would save everyone else?" I asked. If it saved my friends and family, then my afterlife would be worth the sacrifice.

"Yes."

"But why do I need your powers to do this?" I asked, still not wanting any more bloody blessings.

"Because your soul energy isn't strong enough to do enough harm." Gaea explained "At the moment, powerful as you are, the most you could do is make them temporarily fade for a few years at the most."

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. Now I wouldn't be able to see anyone I'd lost in Elysium. But my surviving friends would be safe, and I intend to keep them that way.

"Okay, I'll do it." I said, taking a deep breath.

The Primordials eyes shone with admiration.

"You are truly the greatest hero ever to live, Perseus Jackson. You do not deserve the fate you have received." Nyx smiled.

I blushed a little but thanked her nonetheless.

"You know, I was there when my wife spun your thread." Chronos stated casually.

"Your wife, Ananke?" I asked, curious to know more about my abnormal life thread.

"Oh yes! When I asked her why yours was so important she simply said "He will fall three times". No idea what she meant, but then again, my wife's always been a little demented!" Chronos exclaimed.

Fall three times? What the hades did that mean?

"Are you ready?" Nyx asked softly. I reluctantly nodded my head.

They all raised their hands, holding an orb of pure power. Gaea's was ivy green, Nyx's was midnight black, Hydros' was ocean blue, Ouranos' was sky blue and Chronos' was bright gold.

My skin tingled to be in such close proximity to the core energies of the five Primordials.

One by one they shot the energy balls at me. As their powers swirled inside me, being absorbed by my soul, I briefly wondered how my life had got to this point.

Eventually the power died down, waiting to be released. But as soon as it did, there was a searing sensation on my left wrist, like one of Hyperion's light beams.

I gasped in pain and pulled up my sleeve.

There was a black infinity symbol in a circle of laurel leaves and the symbols of each of the Primordials tattooed into my skin.

I gingerly touched the symbol for Nyx and the whole thing burst into painless flames. I then touched Ouranos' symbol, and the Mark crackled with electricity. When I touched Gaia's symbol miniature vines crawled out and began wrapping around my wrist, but stopped as soon as I let go. I touched Hydros' symbol, and the Mark turned into a swirling whirlpool on my wrist. Finally I touched Chronos' symbol, and the Mark glowed with a burning gold light.

"Well, I certainly didn't expect that." Hydros stated.

"What is it?" I asked, eyeing the thing distrustingly.

"I'm not entirely sure. I mean, you're the first person we've ever granted our powers to." Gaea said, staring at my wrist.

"Nyx, why did your symbol produce flames?" I asked the Primordial of the Night.

"Darkness is created by lack of light, no? Therefore I have a strong control over the creator of light- fire."

That made sense. A little.

"Perseus, we would like to show our appreciation for you sacrifice by offering you a gift. I am giving you the chance to bring someone back from the Underworld or my court." Ouranos said.

My mind was reeling. My first thoughts were of my mom, but then I thought about what she would think. Was happy in Elysium with Paul? Was I willing to ruin that for my own selfish wants? And was it fair to bring her back in a time of war? No.

I thought about the many friends I'd lost over the years, each as deserving as the last. I considered bringing back Luke, but then thought that he'd be pretty pissed if I pulled him from the Isles of the Blest. But then I knew who to save.

"Please could you resurrect Zoe Nightshade?" I asked nervously.

The Primordials nodded approvingly.

"A fine choice Perseus." Nyx smiled.

They stood in a semi-circle and began chanting in an ancient dialect. The language was so old and powerful the very words sent shivers down my spine.

When they stopped chanting, a torrential amount of rain began to pour.

"Wake Perseus! You must wake now!" Nyx yelled through the rain.

As the dream began to fade, Gaea held the chance to shout one last thing.

"Be aware Percy! My brothers will try anything to weaken you, to cloud your judgement! They will use your fatal flaw against you! They will-"

The dream cut off and I awoke with a start.

I looked down at my wrist to check that the whole thing wasn't my imagination, and sure enough the Mark was singed into my skin.

For some reason I knew the exact time; 2 : 27 am.

Just like in the dream, it was raining horrendously. My eyes widened with realisation and I sprinted out into the storm, the mud sloshing beneath my feet.

Lightning flashed across the sky, illuminating the forest in an eerie blue light.

I whipped around, looking for any sign, until an exceptionally bright flash of lightning lighted up the entire clearing long enough for me to see a body.

I seemed to forget I was a son of Poseidon as the rain soaked through my clothes and drenched my hair, but I didn't care as I ran towards the figure at the edge of the wood.

Because lying on the muddy ground was Zoe Nightshade.

I dropped to my knees beside her and gentle cradled her head, but I panicked when she wasn't breathing.

I began performing chest compressions, silently praying that it worked.

"I'm sorry Zoe" I said as I pressed my lips to hers and forced my breath into her lungs. I repeated the process three times over, but was beginning to lose hope.

I slammed my palm into the ground in frustration, but was shocked, literally. The moment my hand touched the ground a spark of lightning flew out.

Lightning.

I had no idea if it would work, seeing as I was basing my knowledge off TV shows, but I had no other hope.

I placed a hand on each side of her chest, continuously apologising, and sent the smallest spark of lightning I could muster.

Her back arched, and a tiny amount of hope rose in my chest, but fell as she did, her body hitting the sodden ground limply.

"Come on Zoe!" I cried, my tears mixing with the rain.

I tried again, only with a bigger bolt. But this time, when she hit the ground, her heart began to beat weakly for the first time in years.

She still wasn't breathing so I was forced to give her mouth to mouth.

I was on my fifth breath when her volcanic black eyes shot open and her hand slapped my face.

"Zoe!" I laughed happily, ignoring the stinging in my cheek.

"Perseus?" she asked before falling into unconsciousness.

I scooped her up into my arms and ran to Artemis' tent, almost slipping on the wet, watery mud a few times.

"ARTEMIS!" I yelled. I looked down at the Hesperide in my arms, and was thankful to see her chest still moving, although I was worried when she began shivering due to the freezing rain.

The tent door swung open, revealing a wide-eyed moon goddess.

"How…?" she breathed, staring at the demi-titaness lying limp against my chest as if she was a ghost. Close, but not quite.

She snapped out her shock and ushered us inside, where I lay Zoe on the bed.

"Tell me what happened, _now_." Artemis demanded.

I hastily explained the night's events, showing her the Mark. I don't know why, but I left out the part about sacrificing my soul. I guess I didn't want her to worry. By the end of it all, Artemis' eyes were larger than the moon.

"Oh my…" she whispered "_five_ Primordials…"

I nodded solemnly. I hated these new powers. What if I lost control and hurt someone?

"Perseus, I suggest you get some sleep. I feel tomorrow will be an eventful day."

I nodded and trudged back to bed, but not before seeing the goddess of the hunt and moon lovingly stroking her best friend's hair.

**LINE BREAK**

Needless to say, I definitely did not sleep. Instead I stared dutifully at the ground, pondering the future's events.

I contemplated how I would tell the Olympians about the Primordial's blessings, if you could call them that. Would I be incinerated on the spot or perhaps used as a weapon. A year ago either one would have been a likely candidate, but now I wasn't so sure. The Olympians had seemed to have changed for the better, how I didn't know.

I just sat there for hours, trying to think of anything but Tartarus until Apollo began to drive his sun chariot signalling dawn.

For some reason my dream with the primeval gods had made me feel as if I hadn't slept at all. Maybe I hadn't, but I would worry about that later. For now, I had a dead Hesperide to re-introduce.


	9. Resurrection

**Thalia's P.O.V **

I groaned as the sun broke through the clouds, prematurely breaking me from my precious sleep as it shined through the thin fabric of my roof. I groggily sat up, blinking the sleepy haze from my eyes as I peered around my tent.

I swung my legs off the bed and padded over to my wardrobe, lined with my many silver uniforms. I quickly slipped into one whilst relishing the light yet flexible fabric.

I sat down at my dresser and combed my now mid-length yet still spiky and layered black hair. Proudly setting my silver circlet on my head, I walked out of my tent with my head held high.

Contrary to popular belief, I am not entirely cruel or cold hearted huntress, but even I can't resist the opportunity to prank my sisters when it arises.

Silent as a fox and graceful as a deer, thanks to the blessing from milady, I crept into the girls' tent, and stood in the centre.

Slipping my hand into my pocket, my fingers closed around my iPod, which was a gift from that idiot Leo as one of the many attempts to charm me. It was tampered with so that it wouldn't attract any monsters, so I didn't see the harm in keeping it.

Luckily I didn't need a charger or plug for it, seeing as I could regenerate and manipulate the electrical currents inside the device. Being the daughter of Zeus did have some perks.

Scrolling through the selection of my many punk songs, I found one of my favourites.

I turned the volume up as high as the speakers would allow, and blasted Basket Case by Greenday through the camp.

Immediately all the hunters were out of bed, bows at the ready, spinning around searching for the threat.

Unable to retain my composure, I burst out laughing so hard that tears flowed down my face.

Realisation dawned on my sister's faces, and they all turned to glare at me, only succeeding in making me laugh harder.

Eventually I picked myself off the floor, but not without the occasional giggle.

Phoebe gave me a reprimanding, yet half-hearted glare before smirking evilly.

"Watch your back, Lieutenant. You have made many a prank enemy within this camp." She said ominously.

I paled, realising that four of our hunters were daughters of Hermes. No one had ever evaded a prank from a Hermes child except Percy Jackson. Not even the Stolls could manage to even plant a decent whoopee cushion beneath his chair. Somehow he always knew what they were doing, even before they did it.

I grinned internally. I would enlist the aid of Percy, whereby I would be untouchable.

Speaking of the Kelp Head, I was hungry for some bacon.

"Come on girls; let's go bully Percy into making us breakfast." I said cheerfully.

Due to the constant rush and short notice that was life in the hunt, the girls were dressed within a matter of seconds. And males accuse us of taking hours; pigs.

We walked to the dining tent and took our places, waiting impatiently for our male hunter/cook and Lady Artemis to arrive.

We chatted amongst ourselves for a while, suggesting new and exciting ways to torment males, when milady and Percy walked through the door.

I bit my lip to hold in the gasp; Percy looked terrible.

His skin was sickly and pale as a sheet of paper. There were dark black circles beneath his weary, glassy and lightless eyes. His usually vibrant black hair was dull, the grey streak now a more pearly white.

He tiredly looked over us all, yet barely seemed to acknowledge us, bringing me to the conclusion that he had not slept for days.

He was with the hunt to heal mentally and physically; so why did he look worse than when he came?

And if this was him with Aphrodite's blessing at work, what was the true extent of his condition?

I glanced over to my sisters, who were barely concealing their looks of horror and worry.

I was angry. Angry at Percy for letting himself get this way, and angry at myself for not noticing it earlier.

I would've punched him if he didn't look as if he'd crumble beneath my fist.

My anger quickly melted away when he sat down, wincing sharply whilst clutching his wrist.

I wanted to ask what was wrong, but the words stuck in my throat. Maybe the question I should've been asking was what _wasn't_ wrong.

Lady Artemis sat at the head of the table and cleared her throat. She looked at Percy with a flash of concern in her eyes before turning her attention to us.

"Last night, due to a series of…odd happenings, an old hunter and one of my best friends returned thanks to Perseus." She grinned, an excited twinkle in her silver eyes.

Percy snapped from his daze long enough to smile gently at Artemis, who I could have sworn blushed a little.

"I can assure you that you will all be _very _glad to see her. Once she comes, I shall tell the tale of her return." Artemis slyly smiled, enjoying her theatrics. She was certainly her father's daughter.

The hunters began to whisper amongst themselves about who it could be. I even found myself wondering who this mysterious returnee was. The only person I would be "_very_ glad", as milady put it, to see was long gone, and she was never coming back.

Artemis cleared her throat and nodded to Percy, who stood up and walked out the tent.

He returned a few moments later with a relatively tall woman wearing a silver cloak. Percy gave her an encouraging smile, and she threw off her hood.

When I saw her face, I swore my heart stopped and I convinced myself that I was hallucinating. Stood in front of me was the person I aspired to follow, the one who gave me the strength to join the hunters, the one whose rightful position I currently held.

"Zoë?" I whispered, shakily standing up and walking over to the dead Hesperide.

"Thalia Grace. Thou hath not changed a bit." She chuckled weakly. It barely registered in my mind that she just made a joke.

I wasn't even angry she said my last name.

I launched myself at her in a huge hug, whispering apologies in her ear. The other hunters quickly got over their shock and one by one hugged Zoë.

I turned to Percy, tears brimming my eyes and whispered "How?"

He just smiled sadly, briefly glancing at his wrist. His expression was unfathomable.

Percy used to be so easy to read, like an open book in bold Greek letters. He wore his heart on his sleeve, letting the whole world know his feelings and worries.

But now he was distant and closed. Every time he smiled I could easily tell it was painfully forced, a mask for the pain, a dam he won't let anyone break. The only true emotion he ever showed was pain- deep, scarring pain.

I hated Annabeth. No longer was she the vulnerable little seven year old that had a crush on Luke. No, now she was a manipulative, insanely cruel little bitch who had broken my cousin.

Broken- that was a good way to describe Percy Jackson.

Breaking my thought pattern, I turned to milady with a questioning expression.

She sighed, and told us to sit. Kelp-For-Brains snapped his fingers and in a bright flash of flames, a bacon sandwich appeared before me.

It wasn't there long.

"So…." I said, swallowing the last of my breakfast "How's Zoe back from the dead."

Artemis shot Percy a look, the latter nodded his head.

"Well, Perseus had a dream, and it would seem that five Primordials visited him." She carried on before anyone could gasp "whereupon they blessed him-"

"WHAT?" almost everyone, including Zoe- whom it would seem had not been told of how she returned- screamed.

Artemis quickly explained about Agathos and Kakos aspects, and how they affected the Primordials. But Tartarus and Erebus had given in to their darks sides, and how they were both three times stronger; meaning we had to kill them before they kill us.

"But milady" I interjected "it isn't possible to kill Primordials. How could we possibly defeat someone that strong?"

An almost guilty look flashed across Percy's face. I had a feeling he knew something that he wasn't going to tell us.

"I do not know, but rest assured, we will find a way. We always do…" she added thoughtfully.

Lady Artemis then carried on telling us of when Percy received his power transfer, that he was granted a gift- to bring anyone back from the dead.

"T-Thou chose m-me? Over any of thy friends? Why?" Zoe stuttered, her black eyes wide with disbelief.

Percy smiled gently "You were my friend before you died, and you did so unfairly and prematurely. Also, I though Artemis may want to have you back."

Zoë and Artemis' eyes shone with happiness and gratitude as they looked at the son of the sea.

"Thank you, Perseus." They whispered in synchrony. Percy blushed slightly and turned away from the attention. Stupid trout.

"So then what happened?" Phoebe asked, a huge smile on her face at seeing her old friend again.

"I woke up to Perseus with his lips on mine." Zoë smirked.

The reaction was instant. Immediately all bows were drawn and aimed at Percy, even my own. I loved my cousin, but he had no right to go around kissing hunters as he wanted, but a part of me wasn't really sure that he actually did it.

Lady Artemis looked hurt- deeply and painfully hurt. Her eyes were watering, and her grip on her ornate bow was shaking.

"You _pig_. You're no different from the rest of your race. And to think that we actually began to care for you!" Atalanta snarled.

She fired her bow, and several people, including myself, screamed. But as she released, she was pushed aside by a blur of black.

The arrow misfired, cutting a deep gouge in Percy's cheek, but he didn't even wince. He just stared at us all, a hurt look in his eyes that send a dagger to my heart, before slowly walking out.

Everyone was so shocked that no-one even followed him.

I looked over to Atalanta, and was shocked to discover that it was Zoë that had pushed her.

"W-Why did you stop me? He took advantage of you!" Atalanta cried, and many girls nodded in agreement.

"If thou had let me finished, thy would have known that Perseus was saving me. I believe the mortals call it CPR."

Shock, horror and then deep regret washed over us. Artemis looked immensely upset, but at the same time a tiny bit relieved.

Atalanta was staring at her arrow embedded in the wall, coated with a layer of Percy's blood.

"I-I need to apologise…" Atalanta whispered.

"No" I said, with a shake of my head "I'll go."

I bowed to milady before trudging off to Percy's tent.

I knocked lightly on the door "Percy, it's Thalia, could I come in please?"

There was no answer, but I was going to enter even if he said no.

I swung open the door to see Percy sitting on his bed, staring at the ground. Blood continued to drip from his cheek, which he hadn't even bothered treating.

"Oh, Percy…" I whispered, sitting down beside him and draping an arm around his shoulder.

I reached into my pocket, which was magically enchanted to hold numerous objects, and brought out a godly first aid kit.

I wiped the blood from is cheek and neck with an alcohol gauze before assessing the wound. It was extremely deep, so deep that you could see his cheekbone, and even parts of the bone had been scraped away. I knew that nectar or ambrosia alone wouldn't be enough.

"I'm sorry Percy, but I'll need you to hold still." I said, before bringing a celestial bronze surgical needle and soft imperial gold thread.

I coated the needle and thread in nectar before reluctantly pushing them through Percy's wound.

Painfully slowly, I stitched his cheek together before sealing it with a paste of ambrosia.

The worst part of it was the silence. I wished he would shout or scream or cry while I was sticking a needle through his face, but he just sat there, staring at the ground.

"Percy?" I whispered, but there was no response. "Percy?"

He reluctantly raised is head and looked at me. I felt guilty when I looked into his sea-green eyes, so innocent, yet had seen more than should have been saw by anyone. Not even the worse person in the world deserved the fate Percy received.

Well, maybe Annabeth.

I wrapped my arms around him in a hug and laid his head on my shoulder.

"I'm so sorry. I should have known you wouldn't do something like that." I said softly, stroking his hair comfortingly. I wasn't sure who I was comforting- me or him.

Percy didn't answer at all, and I realised that our actions had made him more shut off than ever.

Percy's breathing evened out, until it was just a soft breeze, and I knew that he had fallen asleep.

I gently laid him on his bed and covered him in a spare blanket. He finally looked tranquil. At least he was sleeping, at long last. I was contemplating drugging him.

I snuck out of the tent, only to see the entire hunt standing outside.

"Can I go see him now?" Atalanta asked hopefully.

I shook my head "No, he's finally sleeping."

Everyone except Zoë breathed a sigh of relief.

"I do not understand. What is wrong with Perseus? Why does he look so ill and sad, and why is he with the hunt? Also, were did he get the scar upon his face?" Zoë asked confusedly, and we all glanced at each other.

Artemis explained to a horrified yet furious Zoë about what had been happening over the past year and a half.

"I shall kill that-that _scullion_ for what she hath done to my friend! She shall rue the day she even_ touched_ Perseus!" Zoe fumed, her fists tightly clenched.

"Oh no, Zoë" Artemis snarled darkly "She's mine"

They were both wrong. She was _mine_.

Artemis looked up at the sky. It was only midday, but I knew that we had a long day tomorrow.

"Girls, I want you to do your chores, hunt two monsters each and make yourself dinner before retiring. We have a long day tomorrow, and I suggest that you follow Perseus' example of sleeping. At dawn, we head to Camp Half-Blood." Artemis announced.

Oh joy, we get to go visit my roots.

* * *

**(A/N) Haha, get it? Because she was a tree, but it was also in her past! No? Okay...**

**Sorry, by the way, this was a bit of a filler chapter. I promise that I do have the story planned out, and it gets more exciting in the next few chapters. **

**Until then, my amigos;**

**Blackjackxx signing out.**

**P.S. Please review, it makes my day! I love you guys!**


	10. Improvement

**Warning; graphic torture scenes. Well, tell me if they're graphic enough for you in the reviews please!**

**Disclaimer; I do not own PJO or HoO**

* * *

**Percy's P.O.V**

Classical music played sickeningly throughout the cell, its intricate beauty mocking my hopeless situation.

Kronos grabbed a long, thin and jagged wire and thrust it into my trachea. He pushed it further and further down my windpipe until it broke into my stomach and out through the thin skin of my bellybutton.

He pulled it out before dragging the wire across my throat, not deep enough to kill me, but still to make it hard to breathe.

I whimpered as Kronos peeled the skin from my upper arm, leaving the red flesh beneath bare and vulnerable.

He popped a piece of my skin in his mouth "Hmmm, a little chewy."

"You're disgusting" I gagged. He merely smiled at me before picking up a jar of white granules.

He winked a golden eye at me before pouring it over my exposed muscle. I screamed in agony and realised what it was; salt.

"Do you know why I'm doing this? No?" he continued without even asking me for an answer "It's because I hate you. I hate you Perseus Jackson, with every fibre of my being"

I turned my head away, refusing to meet his cruel eyes. That plan failed as he snapped it right back with a sickening crack. I felt one of the nine bones in my neck snap along with my collarbone.

"I'm going to kill you, you know? I'm just going to make you suffer first." Kronos crooned.

"That's what your mother said, right before I drove my blade through her skull." I spat weakly.

Kronos glared at me before inserting a meticulously sharpened nail into my throat and dragging it down the entire length of my torso.

"You look just like your father" he mused "Same eyes, hair, skin tone, facial structure and build. Even the same damned personality."

He reached for his scythe and plunged it deep into my abdomen and slowly dragged it from one side to the other. It sliced through my stomach, where the strong acid leaked out and began eating away at my intestines.

"I always hated your father. He was always the loyal one, the bravest, the strongest. You know, he almost got himself killed trying to protect his older sister, Hestia, my firstborn. Shame he didn't fade, would have made me happy" He sighed nonchalantly, as if we were sipping tea in a café.

He unshackled one of the heavy medieval shackles that bound my wrists. As he pulled it away, the flesh tore away as it had been crusted over with months of blood.

He grabbed my wrist roughly, putting unbelievable pressure on the wound. He grinned as my blood trickled through his fingers.

He revealed a pair of pliers, and my stomach dropped in realisation of what he was going to do.

"You know, when you sent my essence back here during the second Titanomachy, I was cast into eternal agony- continuously suffering, scatter across this realm."

"You deserved it. You killed my friends. You ate my father for gods' sake, your own children" I gasped out amidst the pain.

His molten gold eyes flashed with anger, but he continued nonetheless "But, my dearest mother saved me as she began to awake in exchange for my services. Of course, I wasn't too happy to serve beneath those ridiculous Giants, but I acquiesced. Anything was better than what I went through."

He held my thumb and tightly positioned the pliers on the nail.

"But then what do I find out? That the stupid Sea Spawn that got me sent here had killed my mother, forced her into eternal slumber. So now it's time for revenge." He said sweetly…

He began to slowly pull. Tears ran down my cheeks as I felt the sensitive fibres being ripped as my nail was torn from my thumb. With one final yank, he severed it completely from the delicate flesh.

Kronos held the bloodied nail in the air as he inspected it. He licked the blood off before tossing it in a metal bowl.

"One down, nine to go!" he said cheerfully.

"Do you know the other thing I hate about you?" Kronos asked, clearly waiting for an answer.

"My sparkling personality and dashing good looks?" I offered before I could stop myself. Apparently ADHD doesn't understand the concept of self-preservation.

Kronos yanked the nail from my forefinger, which caused a spurt of blood to land diagonally across his face.

"No" the disembodied Titan king growled "It's your mind. We've been down here for ten years, and you still haven't gone insane. Usually, with the levels of torture you have, our little visitors have cracked within a day. But not you, you stubborn brat."

He tugged my middle finger nail from its place. Agony raced through my fingers and up my arm, and I tried my hardest to pass out.

"I-" he ripped away the nail from my ring finger.

"HATE-" he tore my little finger nail away, twisting the pliers as he did.

"YOU!" He dug his own nails into the mass of nerves where my own nails used to be. A scream tore from my throat, and my hand locked as he pressed deeper and deeper.

Tears flowed from my bloodshot eyes as he finally released his grip. He slammed the shackle back onto my wrist, but I let out a sob as he opened the one from my left.

He repeated the entire process as I screamed and begged. Eventually all my fingers were void of nail, the miniscule tendons screaming in pain.

Kronos brought out a golden dagger that I had never seen before and carved a **K **into my forearm. It made me forever his- a constant and never-ending reminder me that wherever I was, no matter how far I ran, I would always return to hell; to him.

I sobbed as I prayed for anyone, anything to save me. But it was useless. I was going to be trapped down here for the rest of my life, and then, when I die, my soul will be imprisoned to be eternally tortured.

I was alone, and the worst thing?

I knew it was true.

I bolted up in bed, breathing heavily from the nightmare. I scolded myself for falling asleep. My hands felt warm, and when I looked down, I saw that the forth set of nails that had grown back over the years were digging into my palms, drawing blood. They had enough time to grow back.

Because what no-one knew was that time travelled differently in Tartarus, yet no one physically aged. What had been 407 days, 57 minutes and 26 seconds on the mortal world had been very short compared to Tartarus.

I had really been tortured for 407 years, 57 days and 26 minutes.

L**INE BREAK. **

I quickly got dressed into my usual getup- black skinny jeans, black hoodie and converses. However, today I opted for a grey t-shirt with wolf howling at the full moon drawn in silver at the bottom of the shirt, instead of my usual sea green one.

I grabbed all of my weapons in their disguised forms, and placed them in their designated places.

I was about to walk out of the door when a metallic glint caught my eye. I turned to the mirror to see that my cheek had healed overnight.

Sighing, I walked to the mirror and began to gently tug out the golden thread. It hurt, as it did when it was stitched, but I had suffered worse- much worse.

Eventually I pulled the last inch of stitching from my cheek, and tossed the contaminated thread in the bin. I sighed when I saw that I had yet another scar to add to the collection.

I didn't really blame the hunters for what they did; in fact, I considered myself lucky that the arrow didn't land any further south. I was just a little hurt that Thalia and Artemis had actually thought I would do something like that. I may have been a boy, but I knew boundaries and respectfulness. Besides, I didn't even like Zoë like that, nice as she was.

Noticing that it was quite early, I decided to scout the perimeter for any threats seeing as I was supposed to be a "guardian".

Shifting into my wolf form, I bounded out into the forest.

The feeling was amazing, and I realised why animals were always so carefree. The wind rippled through my midnight black fur, and the earth seemed to dance and vibrate beneath the rhythmic bounds of my paws.

My senses were dramatically advanced. The colours seemed brighter, and I could spot the tiniest details from miles away. Sounds were clearer, and I could even hear the rapid fluttering of a bee's wings from yards behind.

The smells of the forests were beautiful, and reminded me greatly of Artemis. The strong aroma of pine always seemed to follow the goddess wherever she went.

I could feel every particle of dirt that touched my rapidly sprinting paws, and feel every atom of the fresh winds that blew across my sleek body.

But the best thing?

I couldn't feel the pain that always seemed to plague me. My previously sore joints and tender skin, my agonised muscles and pained organs and tendons seemed to be soothed by some unknown miracle.

Even the memories seemed dulled, and I finally felt at peace and free. The only other time I had felt like this was when Artemis had hugged me.

I blushed, realising what I had just thought. I passed it off as a mistake, but I couldn't help but wonder why only she could make me feel that way.

I was broken from my thoughts when I heard an agonised cry.

I darted off to the direction until I reached a clearing and almost exploded with anger.

There was a dappled grey wild horse with stunning silvery-grey eyes imprisoned in a mortal's bear trap. The poor things leg was bleeding from the cruel metal teeth that penetrated its flesh.

I immediately rushed forward, but the mare thrashed about in panic as I approached. I was confused, until I remembered that I was still in my wolf form, so she probably thought I was a predator.

I quickly shifted back to demigod, and the mare's eyes widened before she tried to bow.

_I am so sorry milord; I did not know it was you._

"No! No, please don't bow or apologise! Here, I'll help you" I said quickly.

I ran forward and inspected the damaged, and it was bad. The muscle had been completely torn, and the trap's teeth were impaled in the bone.

Stupid mortals; no animal deserved to suffer such a slow and agonising death like this? What happened to human kindness and empathy?

_Am I going to die?_ She asked tearfully.

"No, you're going to be fine. Brace yourself, this may hurt a little. Just stay calm, and it will be over soon" I said soothingly.

I gripped the sides of the trap and slowly pulled it open. The mare tossed her head and whinnied, whilst I was continuously apologising. Eventually the trap was free of her leg, and she raised it out of its metal jaws, trembling.

I released my hold, and it snapped shut with a sickening crack.

Looking up, I saw that the mare breathing heavily and shaking with pain as she kept her injured raised above the ground.

I quickly supported her leg and apologised as she cried out again. I hadn't done it before, but there was no time like the present.

I placed my hand over the wound and called upon the power of the sea. I imaged the waves flowing from me and into the mare. I focused and the wound and imbued it with sea energy. I imagined the bone rebuilding, the arteries and veins reconnecting and the muscle repairing. I thought about the skin grafting together and fur growing over.

I opened my eyes to see the leg completely healed and a new patch of beautiful grey fur grown over. Smiling, I stood up and nodded reassuringly at the mare, who was staring at her leg astounded, yet uncertainly.

She gingerly placed it on the floor, and when she found that she could support her weight, she timidly took a step. She slowly began to walk, and then trot until she was cantering around the clearing, shaking her mane in joy.

Eventually she calmed down and trotted back to me

_Thank you so much, milord! I have heard rumours of your kindness and modesty, but I did not realise to what extent it reached. _

I must admit, I blushed a little at the compliment "Thank you, but its fine, you don't need to thank me, I just did what anyone else would. Be careful on that leg, it will still be a little weak. Actually, wait a sec…."

I summoned a few strands of seaweed and willed the water out of them until they were dry, but strong and flexible.

I wrapped them around the leg, giving the new muscle support.

She bowed once again, but yet again I told her not to.

_No, milord, I bow to you not out of submission, but out of respect. Very few would take the time to care for a lowly mare such as myself. Others would have simply killed me, but you saved me. It is because of that, I bow to you._

I smiled, and thanked her. We chatted for a while whilst I combed her mane and tail. I told her of my time with the hunt and in turn, she told me of her herd. I couldn't help but smile when she told me about the young colts causing trouble.

_I am actually going to have a colt or filly of my own soon. _She said with obvious pride in her voice.

"I am very pleased for you. The blessing of the sea is with you and your child." I said, laying a hand on her back.

I had only meant it as a reassurance, but I was startled as she glowed sea green. When it faded, there was a dark grey trident mark on her rump.

_Thank you, milord. Now my child will be safe. _She whinnied, overjoyed.

I didn't know what the blessing did, but judging by her reaction I presumed it was good.

There was a loud whinny in the distance, which made the mare prick her ears to.

_I'm sorry, milord, but I must be leaving. That was my stallion calling me back to the herd. _There was true regret in her voice.

"That's fine. I should probably get back to the hunt or Artemis will have my head." I smiled, patting her neck one last time.

She turned to leave, but I realised something. "Wait! What is your name?"

She looked back, and did the horse equivalent of a smile.

_Shade, milord. My name is Shade._

This time, I bowed to her. "It was very nice meeting you, Shade. My name is Percy"

_Goodbye Percy. Hopefully we will meet again one day, and I can repay the favour that I owe. Remember, young Prince that sometimes we must move past all that has already happened in preservation for the future._

I was about to say that she didn't owe me anything and ask what she meant, but she had already disappeared into the wood.

I smiled fondly at the place she had been and also hoped we would meet again.

Grabbing a large stick, I began to scout the area for more traps that could harm anymore animals.

By the end, I found seven more traps, ready and waiting to spring upon some poor unsuspecting mammal. To say I was angry was an understatement.

Looking up at the skies, I realised that the hunters were probably up and awake by now, so I shifted into my wolf form and bounded back towards camp.

As I ran, I thought about my own herd, my own family- Artemis and her hunters. I had to protect them from traps and harm; whether it was bear traps or crazy Primordials.

I wasn't ready to forget yet, and I doubted I ever would. Four centuries of torture tends to leave a permanent mark, one I would never be rid of.

But I had to be strong- for them. I would do anything for them, and my behaviour at the moment wasn't helping. I had to try to put the past behind me, and ensure the safety of the future whilst living for the present.

I bounded into camp, expecting to see the hunters milling about, but the place seemed deserted.

I sniffed the air and followed their scent until I found them all crowded around my tent, but they sounded as if they were crying.

I shifted into my human form and took a tentative step forward.

"What's wrong?" I called softly. Instantly all head whipped around, and I was shocked to see their usually bright eyes bloodshot and filled with guilt.

Before I could say another word, I was tackled by a mass of silver. In other words, I was doggy piled by the entire hunt.

"Can't…breathe!" I gasped out, and they reluctantly pulled themselves off me.

"Percy, where have you been?" Artemis asked softly, her silver eyes glistening with tears.

"Um, scouting the area for any threats and helping a trapped horse, who I had a chat with and then disabling bears traps" I said warily as several sighs broke through.

"Thank the gods, Perseus. We thought we had pushed thee away." Zoë said, relieved.

"Because of a small cut on my cheek?" I asked.

The huntresses went red, and I couldn't help but laugh at their embarrassment.

The entire hunt stopped and looked at me in shock. I wondered what was so stunning until I realised that that was the first time I had laughed since Tartarus.

Artemis suddenly wrapped me in a hug "Thank gods, Perseus. I was getting so worried about you"

I felt touched by her concern, knowing that so few were worthy of it. I couldn't help but wonder what I had done to deserve it.

"I'm sorry" I whispered, but then blushed at the time we had been hugging when we pulled apart.

Atalanta stepped forward; her expression was so serious I thought she was going to shoot me again.

I was considerably shocked when she hugged me. "I am so sorry for jumping to conclusions; it was wrong of me and resulted in your getting hurt. I pray that you forgive me, however I would not blame you if you didn't"

"Its fine, Atalanta, I didn't even blame you in the first place. It was a simple mistake that anyone could have made" I smiled.

She smiled at me, and one by one the huntresses offered their apologies.

Megan and Amy, 10 and 13 year old daughters of Athena who were really thousands of years old gave me a hug first, which encouraged the rest to join.

Eira, a nine years old daughter of Khione smiled shyly before gently hugging me.

Melissa, daughter of Demeter who was 15 gave me a kiss on the cheek, which was very brave of her. I wouldn't kiss me.

Emily and Ellie, daughters of Apollo hugged me. Emily eventually pulled away, but Ellie refused to let go. I resorted to placing her on my shoulders, where she began to play with my hair.

Helena and Naomi, daughter of Jupiter and a clear-sighted mortal, two of the eldest huntresses simultaneously kissed me on each cheek, and I smiled warmly at them.

Lara, daughter of Enyo saluted me with a nod of her head. I saluted back, out of respect and I would have nodded my head if a daughter of the sun god didn't have her hands stuck in my hair at that moment in time.

Scarlett, daughter of Venus (who was actually a fierce fighter) waggled her fingers before kissing the air on each side of my face.

I worried about her mental stability.

Finally Bellatrix, who preferred to be Bella, was a daughter of Pluto. She laid a hand on my shoulder and looked deeply into my eyes with her obsidian black ones before walking away.

Thalia slapped me for worrying her before giving me a huge hug. All in all, a typical Pinecone Face reaction.

Zoë smiled and nodded her head before gracefully leaping off gods know where.

"Percy, pack your tent. We leave for Camp Half-Blood in five minutes" Artemis' melodic voice called out. I bowed slightly to her and was confused when she walked up to me.

But what surprised me most was when Artemis kissed me on the cheek before flashing away.

I held my cheek in shock, incomprehension and unending joy. I stood there for about five minutes, simply holding where her lips touched me, and staring at the spot Artemis' had been.

But then my good mood quickly deflated when I realised I had to return to camp. As much as I had missed my friends, and Chiron who was virtually a second father to me, and no matter how much of my past I was trying to put behind me; I still wasn't ready to return there.

I dejectedly walked to my tent with a heavy heart, completely forgetting that I still had a little girl sat on my shoulders.


	11. Camp

**Percy's P.O.V**

After prising a reluctant hunter off my shoulders, I set to work on my stuff.

After about seven minutes of staring my sleeping quarters incomprehensively, I found that it was magically enchanted to enclose the fully packed tent into a pocket sized black pouch with sea green swirls.

Seeing that I had nothing else to do and that the huntresses had already packed their own tents, I stood aimlessly around.

All of a sudden I felt a sharp pain in my abdomen. I lifted up my shirt and sighed. One of my many scars had ripped open, and was now oozing blood.

Before anyone could see, I grabbed my first aid kit and slapped a dressing on it and taped it with micropore. Ambrosia and nectar wouldn't do anything, seeing as that particular cut had been sliced with Kronos' scythe.

Torture was incredibly inconvenient.

Clearing away the rest of my belongings, I put them in a pile before shifting into my wolf form.

Padding over to Thalia, I lightly nudged her leg with my wet nose and laughed internally when she jumped.

"Aw!" she cooed "It's the little puppy!"

She scratched me behind my ears, and while I didn't appreciate being called a puppy, it was very nice and I couldn't help but lean into it and involuntarily wag my tail.

Thalia squealed like an Aphrodite girl and knelt down to my level.

"You're so cute!" she exclaimed, catching the attention of the other hunters. When they saw I was in "puppy" form, they all rushed over.

I heard cries of; " - Oh my gods, he's so adorable - "

" – he's so fluffy – "

" – I could just eat him – "

I think that last one was Scarlett.

I sighed as the hunters patted me, and squealed about how cuddly I was. I didn't know what was so adorable about a three foot, midnight black wolf, but these were hunters- they probably thought that rabid bears were "simply kissable".

I heard some slight chuckling to my left, and turned to see a very amused Artemis being entertained by my unfortunate predicament.

I playfully glared at her through the sea of hunters, which only heightened her amusement. Nice to know my humiliation was being exploited as a source of appeasement.

I tried to wriggle out of the girls' embrace, but they were unbelievably strong. Ultimately I had to resort to more embarrassment.

I whined.

"Aww!" came the general reply from the hunt, and they all prised themselves off me. I thanked every god and goddess I could at that moment.

"If you are all done patting the puppy, we do have to get going otherwise it will be dark soon." Artemis smirked.

I was _not _a puppy.

I ran and grabbed my tent pouch before leaping back to Artemis' side. Looking down, she gave me a dazzling smile accompanied with a pat on the head.

My red cheeks betrayed me, but thankfully they were covered with fur. Damn you, traitor cheeks.

I was distracted from thinking about Artemis by a little girl leaping onto my back. I twisted my neck to see Ellie sitting quite comfortably amidst my fur, but also saw Emily looking longingly.

Trotting over to her, I invited her on my back to join her sister. She smiled widely before jumping on behind Ellie, her arms latched around her as if she were riding a motorbike.

Every held onto each other, the two little girls on my back virtually hugging me and Artemis. When everyone was connected, we disappeared with a silver flash.

**LINE BREAK **

When my vision eventually cleared, I saw that we were standing at the top of Half-Blood Hill, directly next to Thalia's Pine.

"Oh yeah, we just _had_ to land here." Thalia exclaimed, her voice laced with sarcasm.

Artemis shot her an apologetic smile before gracefully striding down the hill.

Doing the same was a little harder for me, seeing as the girls on my back refused to get off, so I ended up virtually sliding down.

I found it utterly humiliating, but Ellie and Emily seemed to enjoy it- judging by their squeals of joy, so I didn't really mind.

"Come along, Perseus!" Artemis yelled, not even looking back. I grumbled beneath my breath, which in my wolf form was more of a prolonged growl.

I jogged ahead until I was right next to Artemis, giving her hand a little lick. She simply smiled down at me and stroked my muzzle. Sometimes, I think people forget that I was actually also person.

"Will you change forms?" Artemis whispered, absentmindedly stroking me. I shook my head adamantly.

I didn't want to even be at camp in this first place, but at least as a wolf I could evade all the stares and questions. At least no-one at camp knew what had happened apart from Dionysus. _Or so I thought._

Artemis nodded her head in understanding as we continued walking in silence until we were in front of the big house.

"Remember Perseus, Zeus decreed that it must be _you_ who tells the camps about the upcoming war. You will have to reveal yourself eventually." She said before knocking on the door.

The hunters decided to spend the time it took for someone to answer the door patting me. The girls on my back giggled as my tail thumped against them.

The door swung open, revealing a weary looking Chiron. He wasn't in his wheelchair, but even from his height I could see the bags beneath his age old eyes.

"Lady Artemis, ladies" he said, bowing to Artemis and greeting the hunters. "What brings you here?"

Artemis frowned "I thought Dionysus had already informed you that we were coming?"

"Oh, yes, yes. Sorry, I've been a little absentminded lately my dear." Chiron muttered distantly. Artemis and I shared a worried look.

Chiron was not the type of person to forget things; especially something as big as the hunt and their goddess coming to stay.

"May I come in, and have a word with you perhaps, Uncle?" Artemis asked gently, laying a hand on his shoulder.

He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, but nodded nonetheless.

"Girls, stay out here and try not to kill the campers. Puppy; - you're with me" It took a while for me to realise that she was talking to me.

I quickly followed the two inside into the very room I received my first quest. A barrage of memories flooded my mind, but I pushed them out, trying desperately not to think of _her_.

Chiron offered Artemis a seat, whilst kneeling down net to the table. He studied me curiously, but also with a sad look in his eyes.

"You know, your wolf reminds me so much of Percy Jackson. He has the same sea green eyes, and shimmering black hair." Chiron sighed, so I nudged his hand reassuringly.

He smiled down tiredly at me and stroked my ears with bow string calloused hands.

"Such a terrible ordeal…." He whispered beneath his breath, but with my wolf sense of hearing, I heard him clear as day. I wondered what he was talking about, and I worried for him. He really didn't look well, but I didn't know what was wrong.

"Dearest Chiron, what ails you?" Artemis prompted the old trainer, concern written across her face.

Chiron looked down sorrowfully with a dejected sigh. "Through my thousands of years as a mentor, of all of the children- of whom I loved as my own- I have lost, never has one's fate pained me as much as Percy's"

I felt guilty- it was my fault Chiron was so miserable. I loved him as a father, and it hurt to see him so downcast.

"Now I do not know if he is even still alive." Chiron continued "I am the one to blame for his torture, seeing as I was the one who raised Annabeth. Maybe if I had been there more, done something better, then maybe she wouldn't have turned out how she did."

Unable to listen to any more of his self-blame, I shifted back to my demigod form and wrapped him in a hug, ignoring his bewildered look.

"Don't you dare blame yourself for what she did; she was twisted even before she came to you." I reprimanded "There's nothing you could have done, but know this; you were the one to raise thousands of great heroes. It is thanks to you that many of us are still alive today. Without your teachings, your guidance and your care, the world would have perished long ago."

I pulled away and he croaked out "Perseus?"

I nodded my head, to which he responded by leaping up surprisingly nimbly for his size, and tackling me in a warm embrace.

"Oh my dear child! I was so, so worried" He sobbed into my shoulder, and I felt a few tears of my own fall. It was a relief to be reunited with one of my oldest friends and teacher.

Smiling gently at him, I patted his shoulder before sitting in a chair next to Artemis.

He looked between us both, probably wondering why she hadn't shot me for even looking at her.

"I do believe I have some catching up to do." Chiron smiled tearfully, clasping his hands.

Artemis spent the next twenty-five minutes explaining all that has happened since I returned from hell. I tried to distract myself by looking at various objects around the room. To be honest, the room looked the same it did four centuries ago. Or, I suppose, a year and a half on this side.

The dull throb of my recently split wound suddenly grew into sharp stabbing sensation.

"Percy?" Artemis asked, nudging my arm. I gave her a small, reassuring smile. I pulled my hoodie closer to my body, hoping that they wouldn't notice the blood that was seeping through my shirt like grape juice on a carpet. I kept my hand pressed against the wound.

"Chiron would like to know what powers you have received from the Primordials." She said with a nod towards the centaur.

"Well, um, I'm not quite sure. I haven't really had time to figure it out. So far, I've controlled lightning from Ouranos, but I feel there's so much more from his blessing."

Chiron nodded thoughtfully, his years of wisdom working to make sense of the situation.

"Perhaps we could spend some time together to figure out the rest of your powers?" he asked hopefully.

"I would love that, Chiron" I said gratefully. He smiled widely, grasping my shoulder with hand.

"I think we ought to get back to the girls. I fear they have already shot a few males." Artemis stood up "Perseus has decided that he will be staying in his wolf form for a while"

Chiron nodded "I understand your reasons, my boy. I just hope that you will eventually feel at home once again."

"Thanks Chiron" I whispered.

I tried to shift, but it felt as if something was blocking it. I concentrated harder, but all I could fixate on was the pain in my side.

Then it hit me. I couldn't shift forms while seriously injured. I was stuck- either tell Artemis about my wound, or face camp.

The first was definitely the lesser of two evils.

"Percy? What's wrong?" Artemis asked concernedly. Chiron was watching me with his eyebrows furrowed in worry.

"I've found something out already. I, um, can't shift while I'm injured." I muttered.

"What? What do you mean by that?" her eyes trailed to my side, where the blood had begun to leak out over my hand, dripping over my fingers.

"Oh my…." Artemis gasped.

"Perseus!" Chiron cried as I lurched forward, dizzy from blood loss. He set me carefully back in my chair, kneeling down next to me.

Chiron gently peeled up my wet shirt. He let out an involuntary gasp at my web of scars.

"Percy! Why didn't you say anything sooner?!" Artemis scolded, but it seemed half-hearted as she stared at the gouge in my side.

"Didn't… want to worry…you…" I mumbled, fighting for consciousness. Chiron suddenly pressed on the wound, making stars swim in my vision.

I must have passed out momentarily because when my sight cleared, I was suddenly laying on the couch, Chiron and Artemis' worried faces looming over me.

I sat up slowly, offering them both a small smile. Looking down, I found that the wound had returned to being a scar due to some herbal remedy Chiron had made. Well, he was raised by Apollo after all.

"Sorry about that." I said meekly.

Suddenly a hand slapped across my face, whipping my head to the side.

"What was that for?!" I cried indigently, holding my own hand to my red cheek.

"For not telling me, you idiot!" Artemis yelled.

"I said I'm sorry!"

"Well that's not good enough! What if you had died?"

"Please! I've survived much worse than that little scratch"

"Scratch? _SCRATCH_?! For Zeus' sake, Percy, your whole abdomen was split open!" Artemis screeched.

"So what?!"

Chiron was watching our argument like a tennis match.

"So what? You could have died, and how do you imagine I would feel then- that's what!" Artemis shouted, but now her eyes were filling with tears.

I looked down, ashamed for making her cry. "I'm sorry" I whispered.

She surged forward, and at first I thought she was going to punch me, but then she embraced me in a hug.

I was stunned at first, a light blush coating my cheeks, but I quickly returned the embrace.

"Don't you ever do anything like that again, or I'll turn you into a jackelope and hunt you down." She whispered fiercely into my ear.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered back once again.

We both pulled away, blushing madly. Chiron was looking between us incomprehensively.

"That was, um, unexpected." Chiron muttered in shock. To be honest, I thoroughly agreed with him.

"Now!" Artemis said quickly, trying to change the subject "We really must get back to the girls, so you-" she pointed at me "change into a puppy."

"I'm not a puppy!" I protested before shifting into a wolf, which now was thankfully easy.

I looked up to see them both staring down at me.

"I must admit, Perseus, you do look very…cute" Chiron said, his eyes alight with laughter.

I growled at him before walking out of the house with my head held high, a centaur and a goddess on my tail.

As soon as I stepped about three feet outside, Ellie and Emily jumped back onto me.

Chiron came out, but faltered in his steps when he saw a particular member of the hunt.

"Zoë Nightshade." He smiled, but still looked as if he couldn't believe she was there. "It is truly delightful to see you once again, my child"

She smiled, and gave his a small hug "Chiron, thou cannot call me a child! I am older than thou!"

"Quite right, my dear, quite right" Chiron laughed well naturedly.

"Giddy up!" Ellie giggled, suddenly kicking my sides lightly, like a horse.

I stared at the girls on my back, my mouth slightly agape in shock. Did they expect me to act like a pony?

"You heard them, puppy" Artemis smirked "giddy up"

I growled slightly at her before bounding into a run. The girls whooped and cheered as I darted through the camp, weaving in and out through various trees and cabins. I didn't run at my full speed, actually I was going slowly compared to what I could have, because Hermes' blessing probably would have been much too fast.

I jumped over fallen tree, circling through the forest. More than once, a few tree nymphs threw acorns at me.

Eventually I made my way back to the front of the big house, where all the hunters were finally gathered.

"Come along, puppy! We haven't got all day!" Artemis laughed.

I padded over to her, grumbling beneath my breath.

"Apparently we must announce our presence to the _campers_. Who, are currently in the eating hall." Artemis sighed, spitting out the word campers.

The huntresses groaned in exasperation, but followed their mistress nonetheless. I opted for trotting beside Chiron, who smiled warmly down at me.

"Do not tell the camper who the puppy is, however, Chiron is already informed." Artemis said as we walked through the camp.

The hunters looked curiously at Chiron, who simply smiled.

As we walked through my old home, the feeling of dread but also nostalgia crept through my veins.

Despite being gone for all those centuries, memories of camp had always remained vivid in my mind. Every single detail.

I watched as the climbing wall shook and crumbled, the lava flowing down the sides.

I looked longingly at the pegasi stables, wishing to see my four-legged friends.

As we passed the cabins, I subconsciously backed away from cabin six- Athena's cabin. The owl's piercing eyes seemed to burn a hole through my soul, stripping me to my barest. Chiron laid a reassuring hand on my head, and I felt my nerves still a little.

But only a little.

As we neared the eating hall, Artemis told Zoë to stay hidden until she was called. I felt the eyes of hundreds of campers upon us, scrutinizing us distrustingly. I glanced nervously at Artemis, who gave me a little smile assuredly.

All the campers stood and bowed in the presence of Artemis, but she just waved her hand at them to sit down.

Dionysus was sitting lazily at his own table, an impassive expression upon his face, but I could see the intrigue in his purple eyes.

Looking around, I realised that Roman campers, some very familiar ones at that, were mixed in with Greek. They were all sitting peacefully at their respective tables, with no arguments. The purple and orange shirts dotted the pavilion.

Unfortunately in the last war, the romans suffered the greatest losses, and there were only currently about 40 roman demigods. Frank had also died in the war- killed by a laistrygonian. Mars had gone on a killing rampage after seeing his favourite son fall.

Poor Hazel had virtually begged her father to send her back to the underworld to be with her love, but he couldn't bring himself to see another daughter die.

Despite the losses, it pained me to know that all the hard earned peace would be destroyed with the new war. Just as Greek and Roman campers had finally united, another gods damn war comes and ruins everything.

Chiron cleared his throat, and instantly all the murmurings from the campers stopped as their attention was directed to him.

"As you can see, the hunters of Artemis will be staying with us for a while." Chiron stated.

A collective groan rippled through the camp, but it silenced with a stomp of Chiron's hoof.

"As always, you _will_ treat the hunters with respect, or it is you who will suffer the consequences. No flirting or you will have to deal with the repercussions." Chiron said sternly.

The campers nodded feverishly, cowering beneath the glares of the hunters.

I felt a shiver down my back, warning me that I was being watched. I looked around until I saw the old campers of the Titanomachy staring at me curiously.

Chiron continued to lay down rules and boundaries, the huntresses smirking at the sulking campers.

"And so," Chiron concluded "our annual capture the flag against the hunters will take place in three days' time."

I looked to Artemis, silently asking if I would have to participate. My heart sunk when she nodded her head with a light smirk.

"But now, I hold the honour of presenting one who has been very missed by many" Chiron continued, and hope rose in the campers eyes.

"Percy?!" Travis and Connor yelled in unison. Exited whispering broke out through the crowd.

I wondered why they were so eager to see me, and I felt guilty for not revealing myself.

"I'm afraid not" Chiron frowned, with a glance towards me. The mood deflated, and many of the campers who had risen to their feet sat back down.

"Who is it then?" someone called out. Sadness was replaced by curiosity in the camper's eyes.

Chiron smiled, and signalled for Zoë to come out of the shadows. As soon as she did, numerous gasps rang out.

"But that's impossible! You're dead!" Clarisse yelled, blunt as ever.

"Not so, I was resurrected." She said casually.

"By who? And how? Were you brought back through the doors of death?" Jason asked the Hesperide. Zoë smiled gratefully at me.

"An old friend. And how; I cannot tell you, but it was rather…unorthodox" Zoë winked. The hunters laughed at the truth in the statement whilst the campers looked confused.

"Percy would have loved to see you. He missed you so much" Katie Gardner sighed dejectedly.

The campers once again looked down-hearted, and I felt a cruel pang of guilt.

"Everyone return to your activities!" Chiron said suddenly. When everyone had left except the huntresses, he turned to me.

"We will begin your training now, Perseus"


	12. Elements

**3****rd**** Person P.O.V**

Percy the puppy padded alongside Chiron through the forest. In all his years as a camper, never before had he seen this part of the wood, not even when they were searching for other labyrinth entrances.

"The mist." Chiron answered his unasked question "I weaved it over this area of the forest so I could train children with dangerous abilities privately."

Percy worried just how dangerous his own abilities were, and if he held the will to truly control them. If he couldn't, he was adamant to supress them somehow.

Chiron turned into a massive clearing on the edge of a cliff filled with all sorts of equipment- targets, training dummies, walls and obstacles, multitudes of weapons.

The ground was coated in white sand, and there was a magically woven shield protecting the rest of the forest from the training area.

A crystal blue river ran through the edge of the arena and down to the ocean that the cliff oversaw. There was a blazing hearth that rose hope and warmth in Percy heart, burning with his patron's powers.

The whole arena was surrounded by glowing white orbs for lights, shining with Hecate's magic.

It was built for elemental training.

Percy shifted back to his demigod form, oblivious to the small smile Chiron held for seeing his favourite pupil once again.

"Wow, Chiron" Percy breathed "this is amazing"

Chiron nodded "Quite. A shame, really, it doesn't get much use."

Percy walked over to the assortment of weapons. There were bows and arrows, swords, spears, tridents, chains, throwing stars, staffs, scythes, throwing knives, long handled axes, whips, crossbows, etc.

All were made of godly metals such as Celestial Bronze, Imperial Gold, Stygian Iron, Adamantine and Olympian silver, but they looked slightly different to normal. In fact, they seemed perfect.

"Chiron, what's up with these weapons?" Percy asked, picking up a throwing star. Percy traced his finger along the point, but was surprised when the lightest touch drew blood.

"These were all forged by Hephaestus himself. The ones made by his children were continually getting destroyed, and I didn't have an excuse to keep asking them to make more." He explained, looking at the bows and arrows longingly.

Percy smiled lightly. "Would you like to start by practicing archery?" he asked, knowing his teacher's love for the skill.

"With you?" Chiron chuckled "My dear child, I am not suicidal."

Percy's smile didn't waver "I was blessed by Artemis and Apollo, remember?"

Before Chiron could even register what he had just been told, Percy twisted his ring, summoning his own bow. He shot an arrow directly at one of the many targets all within a blink of an eye.

Chiron gaped at the arrow that was now impaled within the exact centre of the bull's eye.

"That was perfect" Chiron whispered "Not even the best in my masters class can achieve that! Wonderful- simply wonderful!"

Percy blushed. "It's not really my skill, as I said, I was blessed. It's cheating, if you think about it."

"Nonsense!" Chiron laughed "My masters class is made up of Apollo's children, who are good at archery from their parentage. It's nice to have a little change once in a while"

Percy nodded thoughtfully. Change_ was_ nice. Being in the hunt was certainly different to what he was used to- which was a little torture here and there.

"Perseus?" Chiron nudged Percy's arm, bringing him back to the present "May I have a look at your bow?"

Percy handed him the black and silver recurve bow, which he studied with a delighted gleam in his eyes. It cheered Percy to see the old centaur happier than he was but an hour ago.

"The craftsmanship in this is marvellous! Just look at the angles of the curves, and the silver used. My! This wood is from the gardens of Hades; I'd know it anywhere!" Chiron happily noted all the compositions of the bow, his fingers tracing it lightly as if it were Zeus' master bolt.

"Have a go" Percy said, waving a hand at the targets.

Chiron looked like all his Christmases had come at once. He didn't even celebrate Christmas, seeing as he was technically Pagan.

He pulled back on the silver string, magically summoning an arrow. Aiming it at the target, he shot his arrow, splitting Percy's down the centre.

"Wow, and you can do that without any blessings at all." Percy marvelled, awed at his skill.

Chiron clapped him on the back "Practise, my boy, practise. Now, let us see what you can do with those blessings of yours."

He handed Percy the bow, which he spun, turning it into a ring and placed it on his finger.

Percy's mood deflated a little at the mention of the Primordial's 'gifts', and what they were to be used for. He didn't mind dying and being wiped out of existence, he had lived long enough; several hundred years more than any other demigod. He just worried what he would be leaving behind.

Percy followed Chiron to the centre of the arena, amidst a sea of white sand.

"Okay Perseus, we will start with Ouranos' blessing. Try to summon a storm as you do with your father's powers, and then focus on making it stronger."

Percy nodded, closing his eyes. He imagined connecting with the winds, the clouds and the electricity in the air. He imagined connecting with each and every particle, making them his own.

Percy's eyes snapped open, but they weren't their usual sea green. Now they were an electric blue brighter than his cousin's, crackling with electricity and power.

The Mark on his wrist exploded into a cacophony of pure, blinding lightning, burning with the power of Ouranos' essence.

Vicious winds picked up, swirling in a powerful monsoon, rushing at hundreds of miles per hour as they whipped around Percy and Chiron. Dark, black clouds rolled over the forest as rain lashed down, soaking the pair within seconds.

Lightning and thunder crashed amongst the skies, covering the entire forest and camp.

Tornadoes slammed to the earth, swirling at ferocious rates, ripping up chunks of earth and rock. A mass hurricane tore through the forest, mercilessly tearing at the forest.

Chiron fell to his knees beneath the raw power of the storm; one which would rival Zeus'. Percy, however, had no trouble standing directly in the eye of the storm as it whipped and tugged at his hair and clothing.

Eventually, the electric blue faded from Percy's eyes as the winds died down, the tornadoes and hurricanes vanishing. The rain slowed into a gradual stop, and the thunder and lightning ceased.

Percy turned, breathing heavily, to help Chiron to his feet. The centaur's hair was a dishevelled mess, his eyes wide with shock and mouth slightly agape.

"Perseus…" he breathed "That was phenomenal."

Percy looked terrified at the damage he had done. The arena lay in tatters, the weapons scattered, and trees uprooted. The targets had been tossed around, some even floating in the sea.

But Percy wasn't disturbed by the damage he had done. It was the damage he _could have_ done.

Because he had been holding back.

"If you achieved this on your first time, imagine what you could accomplish with practice!" Chiron said with awe.

Percy barely held back a shudder at the thought.

"I will have to ask the nymphs to fix the place after we are done" Chiron speculated.

"Wait, you mean we're not done yet?!" Percy groaned, already sick of the blessings.

"No. Now we will be testing your powers from Gaea, seeing as most of the forest has been decimated." Chiron smirked, obviously relishing Percy's discomfort.

Percy sighed and closed his eyes once more. He imagined connecting with the earth- the soil, the plants and the rocks. He felt them churning together- a giant cycle of life; providing life for others.

Just as before, when he opened his eyes they were a different colour. This time they were earthen brown and ivy green, swirling together in an unending dance of power.

The Mark hardened to brown stone, crumbling into earth as Percy called upon Gaea's power.

He held out his hand towards the fallen trees and watched with fascination as they were swallowed by the earth, new soil flooding the affected areas.

New trees burst from the ground, rising above the others in all their glory. Their leaves were a rich, vibrant green and the bark rough and thick. They almost seemed to glow with life.

Grass rose from the soil, multi-coloured flowers spurting from the ground. Ivy wrapped itself around the trees, draping from the branches like ropes.

The whole forest seemed alive, bursting with health.

Dryads emerged from their trees, looking on with shock at the magic that was flowing through their home.

But what shocked Percy and Chiron the most was when twelve small, green skinned little girls with pointed ears stepped out from the trees that Percy grew not moments before.

They walked up to Percy and knelt down, their heads bowed.

"W-Why are you bowing" Percy stammered in shock whilst Chiron simply looked flabbergasted.

"You created us. You are our master" They replied in unison.

"No" Percy said adamantly. The young dryads raised their heads, tilting them to the side in confusion. "I'm not your master. You dictate your own lives- don't let anyone control you. I grew some trees; it was nature that created you"

Small smiles blossomed on their faces before they rushed forward to hug a startled Percy. Physically, they were only about six or seven, so they only reached his hips but he hugged them back nonetheless.

"Go" Percy smiled "Go find some friends and play"

"Will you visit us?" a small oak tree nymph asked innocently. Percy wasn't sure how they knew how to talk already, or how they were even grown yet.

"Of course" Percy smiled once again. They gave him another hug before skipping off into the forest, presumably to find some satyrs to throw acorns at. Grover had been the victim of acorn-throwing dryads one too many times.

"Well…" Chiron cleared his throat "That was certainly unexpected"

Percy's eyes returned to sea green as he chuckled. "Yes, you could say that."

Chiron looked around at the new and improved clearing in awe.

"Demeter would be proud. All you need now is some cereal" he grinned as Percy grimaced at the thought of cereal.

"Percy, we must practise all of your blessings today if we are to be prepared for the new war" Chiron said with sudden soberness. Percy nodded solemnly.

"Nyx's blessing next?" Chiron asked warily, cautious of Percy's power. Although, he could not think of a better or more deserving person.

For the third time, Percy closed his eyes. He imagined himself integrating with the shadows, becoming one with the darkness. He could sense and name every single star in the sky, their constellations and clusters. He felt the night that shrouded half the planet in oblivious sleep as the nocturnal creatures of the night crept through the land.

When he opened his eyes they were a dark midnight blue, almost black sparkling with stars. The night sky swirled within them, picturing nebulae and galaxies, stars and planets. A ring of swirling fire surrounded the space-like irises. They seemed to glow with the power of the eldest Primordial.

The Mark burst into burning fire, signalling the use of Nyx's blessing.

The evening sky was plunged into the blackness of midnight, the stars glowing brighter. Chiron could not see anything, even with the aid of the brightly burning stars. Percy, however, could see perfectly fine through the darkness.

The shadows covered the ground like a blanket of darkness, obediently lapping at Percy's feet.

A blackbird landed on Percy's shoulder, and he was shocked to find that he could understand it.

Percy looked up to Zoë's constellation with his beautifully abnormal eyes. He held out his hand on instinct and looked in wonder as the stars that made up the Huntress grew larger and brighter, making hers the brightest in the sky.

With a sly smile, he looked to Orion's constellation and made it smaller and dimmer. He also felt the need to enlarge the scorpion, just to be sure that his half-brother didn't get too comfortable up there in the sky.

No-one hurts Artemis and gets away with it that easily.

Percy imagined Hephaestus and Hestia's blessing connecting with Nyx's, his fire powers suddenly exploding with power. A ring of bright orange and gold flames erupted around him.

Holding out his hands, Percy caused several fireballs to float in the air before exploding in a shower of sparks.

Percy manipulated the fire and shadows until they formed a pegasus. It was a deep black, but the ends of its mane, wings and tail were made of fire. It snorted and a small burst of flames flew from its nostrils. It stamped its foot, a shower of sparks erupting from beneath its hoof. It bowed to him before galloping off into the night sky, leaving a trail of flames in its wake.

Percy stared in shock at where the winged horse had been, unable to comprehend what had happened.

Curiously, Percy called a shadow to him with ease, Nyx and Hades' blessing working in harmony. He jumped into the shadow, instantly reappearing hundreds of feet up in the air.

He called upon his shadow-and-fire pegasus, which swept down and caught him mid-air before cantering back down to the earth.

Percy ceased the flow of darkness through him and returned the forest to its natural state. His pegasus gave him one last bow before cantering off into a shadow, awaiting to be called upon again.

His eyes returned to their natural, yet unnatural sea green as he turned to Chiron, who once again was stunned to silence.

"My gods, that was amazing. Like your father, you created a creature from the domain you control. And the stars! You could manipulate them!" Chiron grinned with pride at how far his pupil had come.

Percy blushed at the attention, before quickly saying "Why don't we work on Hydros' blessing now?"

Chiron nodded his head eagerly as they walked to the edge of the cliff.

Closing his eyes, Percy connected his powers from Poseidon and Hydros. He felt the gentle to and fro of the waves, all being subtly tugged to the magnetic points of the poles. He could sense the multitudes of sea life that swam within the depths. He could sense the deep sea mountains, taller than Everest, their jutted peaks hidden beneath the waves. He imagined every wave, every ripple of the vast oceans.

Opening his eyes, they were sea blue with royal blue hues that resembled waves, rolling with energy.

The Mark transformed into a whirlpool of blue and green.

He looked out to sea, feeling his connection with it multiply by thousands.

Tidal waves rose in joyous response to their master, several whirlpools swirling, sucking in the water surrounding them.

Raising his hand, the ocean rose too.

The entire sea shot up in a humungous wall of water, suspended hundreds of feet in the air.

Percy felt like Moses.

Twisting his hand, the water followed suit as it formed a swirling ring of ocean. With a flick of his wrist, the water froze into ice.

Percy manipulated the ice to form spikes, piercing from the ring like crystals.

The sunset shone through the ice, cascading the clearing in a warm orange and fuchsia glow.

Using the moisture in the air, Percy walked off the cliff onto the invisible yet solid water steps. To Chiron, it looked as if he was walking on thin air, whereas it was actually thin water.

After a while of staring out at the frozen sea, Percy walked back onto the cliff and released the ocean from its icy embrace. It crashed down upon the sea floor with the force of a tsunami.

Chiron's face glowed with pride as he gripped Percy, who was panting from the effort, in a hug.

"You're doing so well, child; just one more." Chiron promised.

Percy nodded, unable to form words from the exhaustion. Using all the blessing in one day had been taxing.

Percy closed his eyes for the last time as he called upon the power of Chronos. He could feel time as it flowed past him. Flashes of the past, present and future rushed through his mind.

Percy would never look at Abraham Lincoln the same way.

When he opened his eyes they were molten gold. If Chiron hadn't have known better, he would have thought that his father had been resurrected.

Percy was shocked to actually _see_ time. He could virtually see the golden flow of time that constantly and unwaveringly drowned the universe.

Snapping his fingers, the flow simply _stopped_. Percy looked around with fascination.

Chiron was completely stilled, frozen in time. In fact, the whole world around him was unmoving, eerily silent. Leaves were suspended mid-fall, the grass tilted slightly in a frozen breeze. Everything seemed too silent for Percy's liking, too still.

Walking over to a leaf, he gently touched. The moment his fingers made contact with it, the leaf resumed it fall to the ground.

Percy's eyes glowed brighter as he rewound time around the leaf, and watched in awe as it floated back up into the air and reattached itself to a leaf.

A wave of dizziness hit Percy, and he just had the time, no pun intended, to resume the flow of time to its natural state before the world went black and he collapsed to the ground.

**LINE BREAK**

Chiron wasn't sure what happened. One moment, Percy was standing next to him with his golden eyes, the next; he was lying on the ground several feet away.

Despite his shock, Chiron cantered over to Percy and knelt down next to him. He felt a rush of relief when he found that he was simply over-exhausted, but then he felt guilty for pushing his pupil so hard.

He simply sat there for a while, absent-mindedly stroking Percy's hair as he thought of the children that he was destined to lose in the upcoming war. Each loss was a blow to his ancient heart, weary with age and sorrow.

As he gazed down to the child that lay before him, he worried. Because that was all he was; a child. A child forced to lead armies, forced to watch his brethren, his brothers and sisters in arms fall. A child forced to sacrifice himself again and again, and for what; few undeserving and ungrateful gods?

What was the most he had received? He had given up godhood for a traitor- one who thanked him by torturing him. He had asked the gods to release the peaceful titans, a promise that they failed to fulfil. And he had asked that others were forgiven, and their children acknowledged and given a home at camp.

After the second war, where he had literally been through hell, he had been offered godhood a second time, only choosing to use it to gain Hestia and Hades thrones.

And the child was being forced to fight in the third war in his lifetime, and Chiron was unsure how much more pain he could take; both physical and emotional.

Too much, Chiron realised. The child had been through too much.

In his thoughts, he did not realise that a drowsy son of the sea god was stirring beneath him until he groaned slightly.

"Perseus?" Chiron called softly, shaking his shoulder slightly.

Percy wearily opened his eyes, which were thankfully back to their usual sea green. With difficulty, he sat up before unsteadily rising to his feet, swaying slightly.

Chiron put an arm under Percy, supporting the young boy, who was really several centuries old, much to his obliviousness.

"…M'okay" Percy mumbled, his eyes unfocused and glazed. To prove his point, he lurched forward, and would have fell to the ground had Chiron not supported him.

"No, Percy, you're clearly not. I shouldn't have let it get this far, for which I apologise." Chiron said, looking at Percy in concern. Percy didn't really seem to register his words as he battled for consciousness, stumbling slightly.

"Okay, that's it, I'm taking you to bed" Chiron decided as Percy's head lolled, his eyes half closed.

He pulled Percy's jacket hood over his head before situating the demigod on his back. Said demigod, promptly fell asleep.

Chiron galloped back to camp, grateful or the dark shroud of the night. As he cantered into the pavilion he realised just how large and powerful Percy's storm had been.

The tables and benches from the dining hall had been tossed amongst the place. There were spears and swords from the weapons shed strewn across the floor. The cabins had taken a battering, and cabin six's door had blown off.

Chiron couldn't help but grin at the irony.

Make-up and bright clothes that were obviously from the Aphrodite cabin adorned the uprooted trees. Water from the lake had flooded the camp, some of it in Hermes' cabin. Chiron doubted they even noticed, with all the mess that was already in there. Several tiles were missing from the big house's room and most of the windows had been shattered.

Chiron would have a difficult time explaining this.

He trotted to Artemis' cabin and rapped his knuckles on the door. It swung open revealing a dreary yet annoyed Thalia.

Chiron shifted his body, revealing the slumbering child on his back. Thalia instantly dashed to get her mistress.

Artemis came to the door, wearing a silver nightdress, her hair slightly messed.

"Shall I put him in the Poseidon cabin?" Chiron asked the goddess.

"No!" she said quickly before blushing "I mean, he will be fine in here"

Chiron couldn't help but be slightly surprised at her answer. Percy would be the first male to even step foot in the Artemis cabin without being blasted to bits, never mind spend the night.

Chiron trotted in and laid Percy on a spare bunk. The boy didn't even stir amongst the commotion as he slept peacefully.

What everyone else didn't know was that Percy was in a nightmare, just not showing it on the outside as he suffered from within.

"Thank you, Chiron." Artemis said with a quick smile.

He bowed his head before trotting out. As he left, he could have sworn he saw the goddess stroking Percy's cheek _lovingly_ out of the corner of his eye.

Shaking off the weird experience, Chiron went to his own bed in the big house.

Before he went to sleep, he prayed to Hermes that he would find a suitable lie to tell the campers for the state of the camp.

Gods knew he was a_ horrific _liar.


End file.
